Love hurts
by glk18
Summary: Blaine and Puck have been friends for years. Blaine is in love with Puck. Puck bullies gay kids. Can Blaine tell him and will Puck except him. If he does will he return the feelings. Bluck, Brittanna, Finnchel, Tike and others. Rated M for language and evenchually smut. Kinda OOC. Still reading reviews. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I really don't like having multiple stories, but htis idea stuck with me. But I love this couple and I love the idea I came up with.

Chapter 1- Blaine

"Come on, you're going to be late for your next class." I pulled on Pucks arm dragging him with me. He smirked his beautiful smile. His brown eyes looked into my soul when he smiled.

Noah Puckerman has been my best friend since we were in the fourth grade. His other best friend, Finn, introduced him to me. Finn's step-brother Kurt kept bragging about how I was an awesome friend and kept trying to push me onto him.

So Finn just pushed me onto Puck. We hit it off right away. He was wild and rebellious, and I always kept him grounded. I was the one that thought things through, got us out of trouble.

He was a bully, I knew that but ignored the fact. He threw kids into dumpsters just because they were gay, even though I was. He called kids homo and fag. He shoved them into lockers and fought with them for no reason. He started in the seventh grade, just out of the blue one day.

But I was blind to it all. His eyes made me melt. His lips were just so inviting, if I could I would attach mine to his. His rebel personality was so hot, though I knew he was a sweety pie on the inside. I just wanted to run my hands through his Mohawk.

He didn't know I was gay, I could never bring myself to tell him. I was just scared he would treat me like or worse than the not even gay kids he bullied.

It also doesn't help that I am completely in love with him. Every time we touch, like right now, electricity shoots through my veins and I feel so alive.

"Like I give a fuck. Mrs. Johnson is going to fail me anyway. I just don't get gay Chemistry." I flinch at gay.

"There are still four more weeks in this semester. You can't fail your senior year, and this semester will affect your next." I beg. I get close and look up with puppy eyes. I get too close and I breathe in his colone. I almost fall on him, like i said I melt when I'm around him.

"Fine, but if there's homework you got to do it for me." he says and walks down the hall. I walk right next to him, making sure he go's to class. I'm already five minutes late, what are a couple more going to do. I need to make sure he doesn't just skip and say he went.

Once we were outside of the class I agreed to do his homework, but he had to buy me take out. Which he agreed to.

"Thank god it's Friday. I can't take this school shit anymore. Can't wait to sleep over." Puck said before going into his class. He left me with those words, I think he just invited himself to stay the night at my house. Which I was fine with, I kind of liked to watch him sleep just a little. He was so peaceful then, no traces of a bully were on him.

I walked down the hallway, my mind never went off of Puck. In English I sat down next, to my female best friend. Santana Lopez, was the most quick witted and sneaky girl I've ever met and I loved it.

I guess that I'm drawn to the bad boy, or in her case the bad girl. "So were you and Puck screwing in the janitors closet." she whispered, after a minute or so after my arrival. Mr. Hopkins didn't seem to happy about me being late.

"No. And you know I don't kiss and tell." we both snicker at this because I've never dated anyone. Santana on the other hand is just a little slutty, well until she fell for her girlfriend Brittany.

She is the only person besides Kurt who knew I was gay. I told her in my freshman year, I've known since the seventh grade along with Kurt.

"Yeah okay. So what are your plans for the weekend?" Santana asked. I smirked knowing she was going to make fun of me.

"Pucks going to be sleeping over at my house. I'm doing his chemestry homework, because I made him go to class."

"So u gunna let him bone you to?"

"Santana!" I hiss at her. She starts to giggle again and has to put her head in her arms just so the teacher wouldn't catch her laughing.

I just glared at her when she stopped. She looked back at me and we both end up laughing.

For the rest of the day I just kept thinking about Puck sleeping over. He's slept over a bunch of times, but I think tonight I'm going to tell him I'm gay and that I love him. I don't know what he'll do if he doesn't accept me.

A/N- I love this and hate it at the same time. Please stay with the story, it'll be good I think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-

anLeaf- OMJC MY FIRST REVIEW! Okay so you get a cookie yourself for being my first reivew. And I promise this will be as interesting as I can make it. and is this soon enough for a cookie.

here is chapter 2

Chapter 2- Blaine

I put the assorted cans of pop, and some beer that I smuggled, into a bowl with ice. I put bags of chips next to the drinks and I had a bunch of movies and video games just laying there in front of my flat screen.

Tonight was going to be the best night ever. I was going to to tell Puck and if everything go's according to plan, we'll be even greater friends or maybe even more.

"Blaine, don't you think this is overboard for a sleep over." My mom was leaning against the doorway, she has a giant smirk on her face.

She was very supportive when I told her I was gay. She asked like a whole bunch of questions, like how did I know. Which brought up Puck. She found it adorable that I had a crush on a straight guy.

Yes I said crush. I lied to my mother, we shared almost everything but I just couldn't share that.

That's also why she lets him sleep over still. Because he's straighter than a metal pole, that is strait, and that she only thinks I have a crush on him.

My dad on the other hand couldn't handle having a gay son. I told him after my mom, right when I said it he flipped out. He threw things all over the room and yelled at me. He called me and I quote "A little cock lover". He smacked me across my face and my mother called the police.

She filed for devorce the next day and now he pays her monthly, plus she's a lawyer so we make pretty good money.

"No this is not overboard!" I squealed. She tilted her head and smiled even more. "We'll I have to work late tonight. So don't force this boy to have sex with you." her grin widened.

"MOM!" i shout at her, but she's already running to her car, laughing at my expense. I sit in my room left to my thoughts. Like all day my thoughts are all about Puck and the sex thing my mom said.

I know Puck has slept with a lot, and I mean a lot, of girls. So I would imagine that he would be good in bed. But would he know what to do. I mean I'm sure he would know the basics.

My thoughts were stopped by the door bell let out a loud ring. I got up and began to walk into the door. The longer I took the faster Puck rang the bell. I rolled my eyes before I opened it.

He stood there with that sexy smirk on his lips. He wore a blue dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his top few buttons were un-buttoned showing his chest. "Hey there sexy lips." he winked and my heart soared.

I knew he was joking, but I really wanted it to be the truth. "Hey there." I wink back. I lean in to give him a kiss, but I pull back when I get a whiff of his cologne. Because I knew if I wouldn't have pulled back then than I really would have kissed him.

I take him to the kitchen and sit him at the kitchen table. "Take out your homework." I instruct him as I leave to the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to do it for me!" he yelled from the table.

"I'm making you dinner dumbass!"

"What's for dinner wife!" I blush at his words. It's a good thing he stayed in there, because he would have found out instantly.

"A sandwich!" I yell back. I already know how he loves his sandwiches. He likes them to have mayo, then turkey with American cheese and then a slice of turkey on the cheese. It takes me a minute to make and I take it to him with a smile.

I slide his homework over to me and then finish that in the time that it takes him to eat his sandwich. After that I take him up to my room where I say "I have beer hidden under the pop." and he high fives me.

"God you know me so well!" he says after he grabs a beer can and opens it. I blush but I hide my face from him and hand him the games and movies. He looks at them and then at me.

"Do you want me to pick one, because you know what I'm going to pick." he stared at me. Yet again true. He loved fighting games like Mortal Combat, which I had that for the ps3.

He hands me back the games and movies. I grab the game and put it in. Puck is already lying on my bed with controller in hand. I grab mine and sit next to him, very stiffly I might add.

After he beats me a couple times he states, "Calm down you look like you have a broom up your ass.", I laugh and lay back just a little to where out arms brush every so often. Electricity shot through me every time we did brush, I eventually got goose bumps.

I kept flinching every time we touched, and it got so bad to where half of each fight i would flinch and I just kept losing.

"God you suck!" Puck exclaimed, I blushed furiously.

"I do not! It's just I keep getting distracted!"

"By what?" he asked staring into my eyes. I almost just blurted it out then and there but I think and I gain some composure.

"Nothing. It's not important." I respond a little down. Puck looked at me and his eyes were shining, he loves a challenge. I get up and look at him while walking backwards.

He too got up and walked towards me. His fingers wiggled in front of him, kind of like a pedophile. A very sexy pedophile, if there ever was one of those. "Do not tickle me!" I yell at him when I hit against a wall.

He just let out a low laugh and continued towards me. I shook my head, but he closed the distance and he pressed on my sides. I squealed and he moved his fingers around.

I let out a giggle and it just escalated from there. I attempted to run away, but he grabbed my sides and brought me back to him. I felt his . . . Um . . . Well his erection against my butt. He was well endowed. "Oh!" I let out a moan but instantly begin to laugh since he began to tickle me.

He turned me and now we were face to face agian. "Now I ask agian what is wrong?" he asked agian.

"I-I can't tell you!" I laughed out. I tried to run away again, but instead I fall backwards and bring Puck with me.

His lips clash with mine. My body lit on fire and electricity shot through my veins. I felt Pucks erection grow even more, which surprised me a lot. I smell his cologne and it makes me intoxicated with lust.

His tongue is asking my lips to move out of the way. And they comply. If I thought the first half of our kiss was amazing, then there is no word to describe this one. His tounge is wiggling around in my mouth, seeming to try and explore my whole mouth.

My tongue is trying to follow his, trying to clash against it. Our teeth began to click together and I closed my eyes.

He wrapped his arms around my butt and he pushed me up and I feel him trust down. "Oh my Noah!" I moan out.

That makes him stop in his tracks. He gets up and looks down at me. I was now on my elbows leaning up staring at him. His dark brown eyes were very wide and his lips looked red and puffy. "What are you doing!" he yelled at me.

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing. YOU fell on me! YOU were the one that was dry humping me! YOU are the one that asked for access into my mouth!" I yelled back, my heart was shattering.

"I'm not a faggot!"

"Well I am!" Tears began to cascade down my face.

"Yo-Your a what?" He shouted at me.

"I'm gay Noah. A-and I am in love with you." I whimpered out, while getting up. I looked at him with blurred eyes. He looked like he'd just been slapped.

"So your saying that I've slept over at your house a bunch of times and you've been in love with me! You probably wathed me sleep like a creeper!"

"No I promise. I ju-" I was silenced with Noahs fist. It collided with my left eye, taking me back down to the ground.

"Just get out!" I shout at him as I curl into the fetal position. I see him look worried for me out of the corner of my eye. So I shout at him again and this time he leaves.

A/N- so yes Blaine is kinda OOC. But he need to be for this to work. I put a little back story so ya. And to me this chapter feels like a shoved a lot of crap in it. Thts just me though.

Review plz.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Okay so here is chapter three. And it took me till now how Blaine is OOC. He's the alpha gay in glee but in this he's a little more emotional and weeker in a sence.

Disclaimer- OMJC i've forgotten to do this on every one of my chapters. Do you really think that if I owned glee and the song in this chapter I would be writeing this.

Chapter 3- Blaine

I layed there until morning when my mom had found me. She got me up onto my bed, and I just cried again. It hurt so bad. I felt so empty inside. Right when he didn't separate his lips I thought he was going to say he returned his feelings.

"Blaine what's wrong?" she stroked my hair and the side of my face. I shook my head and shoved my face into my pillow. She just stayed there and kept whispering for me to tell her. My eyes had begun to hurt from crying so much.

"Mo-mom I told him." I whimpered out.

"Told him what?"

"What do you think!" I snapped at her.

She looked sternly at me, but calmed down once she saw my sad face. "Sweety tell me exactly what happened." she didn't ask, she commanded.

"When we were playing a video game, I kept flinching because we were bumping up against each other. S-so he asked me what was wrong and I wouldn't tell him. So he began to tickle me and we fell, him on me." I took a shaky breath and continued "Then he kissed me. I could tell he was enjoying it, but when I said something he got up and said he wasn't gay. I said I was and that I lo-liked him. So he punched me and called me a creeper. I yelled at him to leave."

My mother stayed silent for my whole story, but she almost said something when I almost let it slip that I love him. Of course I censored some things, I really didn't want my mom to know that much about what happened.

So over the weekend I just stayed in my room. I hardly ate or drank, just enough to sustain life. I didn't do anything but lay and cry in my bed. The only time I left my room was on Sunday night to go get my school bag, which I left at the dinning room table. I needed to do my homework, just because I was sad didn't mean anything.

I looked down at the table and saw that Puck left his homework. So I grabbed that too. And without my mom even noticing I left my room I ran back up to my room and did my homework.

And now it is Monday and I'm just standing at my locker. I've been dreading today all weekend. Puck slept with the office lady and is now using that as blackmail, so he and I have side by side lockers. "Hey there Blaine, did yo-." I looked at Santana as she began to speak.

She caught a look at my shiner and stopped dead in her tracks. "Who did that to you! I swear I will cut them and go Lima heights adjacent on their ass!" she shouted at me.

I felt tears sting my eyes when I say, "Puck."

"Sweetie, why would he punch you?" Her eyes softened. She pulled me into a hug and I began to sob the story out onto her shoulder.

"Sugar I'll still kick his ass for you."

"No that's the problem, because I still love him." I whispered.

"Fine, but I will talk sternly to him."

"To whom?" I hear a deep voice say behind me. I turn and see Puck standing there. His skin looks a little paler and his eyes looked the slightest shade of red. Just seeing him makes my heart hurt.

The pain in my chest is too much and I run away, dropping my books in the process. "Blaine wait!" I hear Santana call after me but I just keep running. I run out of the school and to my car.

I sit in it as it begins to down poor. "Well that's just so convenient!" I shout to nobody. I turn on my sad songs and begin to sing along.

All of my friends are in the Glee club. And listening to this song I know what I'm going to sing today. It perfectly describes everything I'm feeling.

I skip first through sixth period, so now I'm starving since lunch is sixth. I go to English, the only class I share with Santana. "Sweety where have you been! I've been worried sick!" she exclaims, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I just needed to be away from him." I whisper as we take our seats.

"Well I talked to him. He says he's sorry and that he still want's to be your friend." she says halfway through class.

"I-I can't be around him right now. I just can't." I told her after a while. She looked at me and she held my shoulder.

"Will you eventually forgive him?" She asked when the bell rang. I shrugged my shoulders and we continued to walk to Glee. We took our usual seats in the back, but this time instead of sitting on Santana's right I sat where Brittany usually sits on her left. Due to the fact that Puck sits next to me on the other side.

When Brittany enters she looks between Santana and I. She just shrugs and go's with it. The rest of the club fills in, except for Puck who still isn't here. "Okay for this week we are just going to do songs that express our feelings. Regionals are about feelings this year, so we need people to poor their hearts out."

Right after Mr. Shues instructions Puck walks in and raises an eyebrow at me. My heart flutters at this, but I force my face to stay stoney. "So nice of you to join us Noah." Mr. Shue says.

"Yeah I had to stay late after class." Puck says walking up to the seat next to mine. Shit!

"I don't know if San told you, but I'm really sorry." his hot breath is on my neck, making a shiver go up my spine.

"Noah please just leave me alone." did he just moan? No that was just a figment of my imagination.

"Blaine come on just tal-"

My hand whips up and I practically shout, "Mr. Shue I have a song!". He nods his head and I get up from my seat. I take in a deep breath and look at everyone.

**I know I can't take one more step towards you**

**Cause all thats waiting is regret**

**And don't you know I'm not you ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

I sang each word slowly. Letting with words flow threw me. I stared intently at Puck and so did Santana. Everyone else clung to each word and their eyes bore holes into me but I kept going.

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are**

**Running 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gunna catch a cold **

**From the ice inside you soul**

**So don't com back to me**

**Who do you think you are**

Tears began to slide down my face, Santana's eyes look glassy like she's about to cry. Puck's face is emotionless. Brittany looks at me sympathetically, so does Rachel. The rest of the club is just looking at me.

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

**And I've learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

Now Santana is crying. Which makes me cry even worse knowing that my pain is causing her pain. Though I am crying, there is nothing wrong with my voice. It's still coming out loud and clear. I sing the chorus very slowly, dragging out each note.

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are**

Puck is looking sad. No wait angry. He looks both, and there's another feeling in there that I just can't place.

**Dear, It took so long just to feel alright**

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

**'Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back**

**You don't get to get me back**

And with that I end my song. I know there's more but I just bolt out of the room, tears streaming down my face.

A/N- Okay so I like this chapter a lot more. I was listening to Jar of Hearts during this chapter and I was like WTF this is perfect for this chapter. Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- anLeaf- still hope this is soon enough agian lol. And anouther fr you, and if i'm late heres two. TY I wanted to make her a fun person. Glad I could be of assistance on the song.

I'm so happy to say I have a Puck chapter. I do apoligize for spelling errors, my grammer sight couldn't tell what I was trying to say so please try to understand my words plz. This was a harder chapter for me, he's kind of more of a manly man. I'm kind of the ... catcher in my relationship ... sorry if you really didn't want to know tht, but I need to explain why this chapter sux, at least in my POV.

Chapter 4- Noah

After I left his house I instantly felt guilty for everything. I wanted to run back in there and hold him as he cried. Like when he cried about his father leaving. But this time I wanted to kiss him while I held him.

I'd always cared a lot about Blaine. Ever since we became friends. Though now my feelings have changed. Now I wanted to kiss him, and do more . . . Intamate things. I wanted to hear him moan my name again, it was such a turn on.

Throughout the weekend I couldn't stop thinking about him. I saw us having a future together. I could see him being my husband. Is this what love feels like?

But I ruined every chance I had with him when I punched him in the eye. God I'm so fucking stupid!

So on Sunday I promised myself that my future boyfriend and I would make ammese on Monday.

"Fine, but I will talk to him sternly." Santana told Blaine at our lockers.

"To whom?" I asked her. Blaine looked at me and his hazel eyes grew wide. He looked at me for a second and then bolted. He dropped his books in the process. "Blaine wait!" San yelled.

She turned and looked at me sternly. Well that answers that. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" she shouted at me.

She caught me off guard, because my thoughts were still on Blaine. "What?" I ask.

"Dumbass! You punched Blaine because you kissed him!" Santana yelled again. I whipped around, making sure nobody was listening in on our conversation.

"Not so loud." I hiss at her. I grab her arm and drag her to the janitors closet, she seemed surprised when I grabbed her arm.

"I think I'm in love with Blaine." I state.

She just stared blankly at me. So I continued "When I kissed him it was like I was complete. But I freaked out because I've been making fun of fa-. Gay kids most of the life that I can remember." She just nodded her head and gestured for me to continue.

"So I punched him in surprise. I felt instantly sorry once I did it and-"

"Shut the hell up." Santana barked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Husbands, or boyfriends, who abuse their significant other always say that bull shit." she smacked me across my face. It kind of surprised me, but I continued.

"In this case I really did. I just felt empty inside when he kicked me out. I need to get him back, I've never been more serious in my life." Santana stared me, she looked deep into my eyes. It seemed like she was trying to see into my soul.

"Okay." she said, "What are you planning?"

"Well I need you to get him to talk to me and I can take it from there." I say.

"Yeah that doesn't answer my question." she crossed her arms and gave a little neck bob thing. So I tell her my plan. After that she go's along with me and agrees to at least try.

So I go through my day, thoughts not leaving Blaine Anderson. It was getting so bad that during seventh the teacher had called me a couple times and I didn't even notice until Korofsky shook me. "Mr. Puckerman can you please tell the class what x is?" asked my bitch for a teacher.

"A letter?" I answer, which elicits laughter throughout the class. Mrs. Wayne did not look amused.

"Noah you will stay after class!" shouted the skank, I flinched at my name. I hated when people besides my Mom, Sarah, Blaine and Quinn said it. Though I did let Santana say it cause' if I didn't than she would kick my ass.

I just say okay and try to listen during class, but a hazel eyed boy kept popping into my thoughts. When the bell rings I'm snapped out of my thoughts, and it's good that I did since they were getting a little riske.

"Do you think it's funny to mouth of Mr. Puckerman?" she asked, to which I shook my head. This continued for a good five minutes, great now I was late for glee club. I promised her that I wouldn't do any of this again, which was a a giant lie.

Then I ran down the hall as fast as I could to hear Mr. Shue finish his speech, "Need people to pour their hearts out."

"So nice of you to join us Noah." He said turning to look at me. I flinched yet again and looked up at where I usually sit. Brittany is where Blaine usually sits and he is where she is at. So I raise my eyebrow at him and walk up to the seat next to him.

"I don't know if San told you, but I'm really sorry." I whisper while Mr. Shue continues to talk. Did Blaine just shiver, is he cold or turned on by me.

"Noah please just leave me alone."

"Mmmm." I moan out in a low voice. God my name has never sounded sexier coming from someones lips.

Blaine is looking at me now, oh crap did he hear my moan. "Come on just tal-" and he cuts me off with his hand shooting up. He offers to sing a song for the club and he go's up.

When he starts to sing my heart shatters. I just can't help wanting to yell, "Baby no! I love you can't you just see that!"

When he started to run I wanted to chase him, but I stayed. I got up and walked to the front. "I have an announcement." I say to everyone.

Tina is attached to Mike's arm, so is Rachel to Finn. Brittany is whispering something about Unicorns to Santana, who stared at me worriedly. The rest of the club was just staring, faces emotionless for some reason. "Did you do that to Blaine?" Sam spoke up.

I explained everything that happened on Friday and my feelings about Blaine. "About time!" Kurt sighed when I was done.

"What?" Finn asked, turning to his step-brother.

"Those two had so much sexual tension!" Santana smacked Finn upside the head. Finns mouth dropped open and he gasped at me.

"Anyways I need your guys help with something." I said with a smirk.

A/N- okay so review and tell me what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- okay so this one is a little shorter I just can't realy do sad.

To TheVinah- Thank you so much, that is so sweet.

Disclaimer- I do not own glee sadly. I also don't own the song.

Chapter 5- Blaine

I just couldn't take it anymore. So I just drove home, which was quite hard since my eyes were all blurry.

On the ride home I felt my phone vibrate, I jsut couldn't take it so I threw my phone onto the paasenger seat.

By the time I got home I was a wreck. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked horrible. My hair was still in its precise place, but it was curling. My skin was pale, but my cheeks were flushed. My nose was beat red from all the crying, so were my eyes. "Don't tell me not to fly!" I jumped when my phone started to blare.

Rachels specific ring tone. I looked at my phone and selected ignore. My phone told me that I had ten missed messages.

Blainey r u ok? We r all worried - San

Blaine are you okay? -Rachel

Leave it to Rachel to spell out every single word in a text. I laughed a little at that one, but went back to being completely sober.

Blaine Anderson y rn't u replying to any1? -Kurt

B u betr reply 2 me right now! -San

Blaine? -Rachel

Blaine could u come 2 the skool plz - San

Blaine I knw we dnt tlk much, but cud u com 2 the skool? -Finn

Hey could you come to the school -Sam

Anderson u better call me right the fuq now! -San

Could you come to the school we need you here- Quinn

I looked at my house and sighed. I turned my car back on and drove back to the school. I dried my tears and put on a little blush, yeah I have some in my car sue me, so I didn't look like I just sobbed myself half to death.

"Were do u want me 2 go?" I text Santana.

She replied almost instantaneously with a, "the auditorium". So I slowly make my way to the auditorium, not wanting to see Puck.

I walk in and only see Mr. Shue sitting at the desk with the little lamp. "Blaine why don't you take a seat?" he said once he saw me. I walk up to him quickly, not wanting to seem rude.

"Everyone told me to come here, so where are they?" I ask. My question is answered almost immediately.

(Santana)

**The first time ever I saw your face**

**I thought the sun rose in your eyes**

I was surprised to say the least. Santana sang the lyrics slowly and meaningfully, I don't think I've ever seen her sing so purely.

(Rachel)

**And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave**

**To the dark and the empty skies**

(Puck)

**The first time ever I kissed your mouth**

**I felt the earth move in my hands**

**Like the trembling heart of a captive bird**

**That was there at my command my love**

My heart melted, when I saw him. His voice was deeper than Rachel and Santana's, but since it was different it was all the more special. He looked straight at me and winked. Which took my breath away.

(Santana and Rachel)

**The first time ever I lay with you**

**I felt your heart so close to mine**

Finn and Brittany came out and did a waltz like dance with their respective girlfriends. Finn and Rachels were not as good as Santana and Brittany of course.

(Puck with the rest of the New Directions singing it softly in the backround)

**And I knew our joy would fill the Earth**

**And last, and last, and last till the end of time**

(Puck)

**The first time ever I saw your face**

(Mercades)

**Your face**

(Tina)

**Your face**

(Santana, Rachel and Puck belting with New Directions singing)

**Your face**

Puck walked off stage and up to me. He brought his hands up to the seperate sides of my face. I stood and he leaned down. Our lips met and I felt whole again.

A/N- I know it's short, but review plz and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- eaglegirl1202- That you I was trying to make it cute, because of what I have planned for the next chapter. Xadamjackson13- It's fine if you found it by accedent. So long as you love it which you do so ya.

Okay so I like this chapter a lot more, maybe I like my charecters happy. To bad that's not going to be for forever. Thanks to all of the people who added me to there alerts and are reading this story.

Oh and if you like the Hunger games IDK if you checked it out. But I have a Glee cross over. Ya theres no Bluck and Charecters die, but you should still check it out, just saying lol. Nobodies forceing you though. Now I'm rambleing so heres Chapter 6.

Chapter 6- Blaine

This past week has been the best of my life. Puck hasn't left my side for most of the week. I was very surprised when he showed public displays of affection. Though he didn't do it till Thursday.

I was at my locker with Santana, right before seventh period. "So sweety did you and Puck play baseball yet?" I sighed at her comment, she'd been asking like every twenty minutes.

"When could I have dont it since the last time you asked!" I hissed at her. She put her hands up and shook her head.

"Hey baby!" Puck said excitedly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt my body lean back and mush agianst his. "What are you doing." He said suductively, I almost let out a moan. I had to choke it back, or risk being made fun of by Santana fot the rest of my life.

"Getting my books." my voice shook. Santana let out a laugh and she turned to her locker, which was across from mine. Like I said Puck slept with the office woman.

"I was thinking we havn't gone on a date yet. So this weekend I'm taking you out to breadsticks." he said, I could tell he had an activity planned for after dinner due to what was being pressed agianst my back.

"To bad I was planning on having sex with a sexy guy that night." The look on his face was priceless, he had the biggest smile ever. Now that I was faceing him his hands moved down, till they were over my butt. I began to blush.

He leaned in closer and I could see his lips even better. They were slightly chapped, full and pink. I leaned forward and our lips met.

My blood was on fire again and electicity shot through me agian. His tounge asked premision to enter my mouth and I granted it. He took his hands from my butt and to the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

He was exploring every inch of my mouth and I his. I didn't even fight him for dominance, I just let him take over.

His hands worked at the buttons on my shirt. I moaned and then everything was ruined with, "I want you guys to do it as much as the next not homophopic person, but I don't think Blaine wants to do it in the hallway."

Santana's words made me realise what was happening. I was pressed against my now closed locker. One of Pucks hands were on my shirt, which was now half un-buttoned. Luckly I was wearing an undershirt. His other hand was on the back of my head. His lips were fuller, probably from the intense kiss.

"I don't mind what about you?" Puck asked looking me deep in the eyes. I almost shouted that I didn't mind, but I nodded my head. When the warning bell rang, Santana dragged me away.

So every chance that he got Puck attached his lips to mine. And every time I almost let him go all the way.

So by friday I was avoiding him, until our date that night. Now I'm sitting here, fully dressed and my feet shuffleing.

I wore a pink short sleeved dress shirt, that kind of clung to my body, and black skinny pants. I wore my black and red vans.

"Sweety you are going to stress your hair out." My mother laughed, leaning agianst the doorway again. I smiled at the thought of how she was up agianst the door last weekend. Just last week I was sobbing myself to sleep, because Puck had broken my heart.

Now I probably couldn't fall asleep, yet again because of Puck. Just thinking about him made my heart flutter. "No I won't!" I squealed.

"A watched pot never boils." she laughed.

"What does that have to do with anything." I complain.

"You're sitting there waiting for him. You're watching the pot." my mother moved from the door to sit next to me.

"Sweety he will come. Just rela-" she didn't finnish the thought, there was a knock on the door. I ran out of my room, the fastest I've ever run before.

"Bye mom I'll be home by eight am!" I yelled when I opened the door.

"You better no-" was all I caught. Puck was standing at the door looking his best. He wore a blue dress shirt, the first few buttons were unbuttoned, he wore just regular jeans and a dark blue jean jacket. He held forget-me-nots in his hand.

He offered them to me and had a sort of shy smile on his face. I took them and shyly smiled back. "Hey." he said leaning his forhead against mine.

"We might want to leave because my mom is watching us." I replyed leaning forward for a quick peck. I will never get tired of the feeling of when our lips meet.

But this time its only for a second. So when we seperate he whisks me away to his pick-up. He drives to the nearest bread sticks, and gets us a seat imediatly. He slept with the with manager, so ya. You think I would be worried about dieseases, but he said he gets tested each time he has sex.

After we order our meals we started to talk. "You know I'm not going to have sex with you right." I put my chin in the palm of my hand.

"No one can resist Puckzilla," he said "And I'm not just talking about myself when I say Puckzilla." he continued. My eyes went wide when I actually thought of us doing such things. with him. Cause' I have felt Puckzilla and all of his might.

"I bet I could." I said a little shakly.

"I won't hurt you." his face went instantly serious. His voice held compasion and love. I almost jumped his bones right there, then I remembered where we were.

I stayed silent until the food arived. And Puck just held my hand until it did and then he dug into his spegetti. I slowly ate my soup, stareing at him. He was even hot while scarfing down his food. How was I going to resist his sexual advances.

Once we were done he began to drive me home. Once we were there he took me up to the door. "I guess this is good night." he sighed.

He bent down and his lips connected to mine. It was like the hallway, but it got more heated this time. "Maybe we should do the deed." I moaned out while his lips were attached to my neck.

"You're room?" He asked as we ran into the house and up to my room.

A/N- Yup theres gunna be Smut in the next chapter. Now I have only had sex with one guy and thats my boyfriend so it might not be the best, but I shall try my hardest. Review plz! Cookies for all that do.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Okay so like I said smut is not my best section. I had to enlist my boyfriends help because I based some of this after me and him had sex for the first time, well my first time. He had a couple girlfriends b4 me, not like any of you really care atleast ID think.

Chapter 7- Blaine

"Oh my god Noah! Yes!" I moaned out. His lips were attached to my neck. Well not really my neck, my adams apple. And oh my God it felt amazing.

He made his way all around my face and neck. I was going to have fun explaining the hickeys all over my neck to my mom. "My name sounds so sexy from your lips." He said before smuching his lips against mine.

This kiss isn't like any of our others. It was hungry and lust filled. When I moaned his name he shoved his tongue down my throat. I tried to moan his name, but it was as clear as mud. When he went up for air I said, "Too much cloths!"

He ripped off his shirt, buttons flew all of the the place. I gaped at his chest. He had a well defined six pack and pecks. I could now see his arms in full view and they too were chiseled.

He smirked at my staring. "Oh how you make me blush." he laughed. I could tell he was joking since his skin tan stayed the same shade.

"You know you're wearing too many clothes to." he murmured leaning down. He began to slowly unbutton my shirt. His bottom half was completely against mine, I could feel his excitement. Once he was halfway done slowly unbuttoning my shirt he began to rock agianst me.

"Oh yes!" I moan out. Now he was rocking against me and kissing my chest.

"Noah stop!"

"You don't sound like you want me to." God his smirk is so sexy.

"I want to do something." I pleaded, staring into his eyes. They looked black now, fully blown with lust.

"What is it?"

"Just lay on your back." I command. He smiled as he did as he was told. Crawled on him and unbuttoned his pants. I slowly drag the zipper down, intentionally dragging my hand across his erection. He whimpered and I smiled, now I was in charge.

I pull them down to his knees and I can see the head of his erection pop out of his briefs, which showed off his bulge perfectly. I slowly dragged his briefs down and he moaned again. "Just get on with it!" he shouted, not in anger or happiness he just yelled the words.

I laugh and ask if he has anything to make this go smoother. "Look in my wallet." He said and I pull his wallet out of his left front pocket. I look in it and see two condoms and a twenty dollar bill.

"I meant . . . Um . . . Lubrication for me to um . . . use my hand." I blush furiously.

"Just use your mouth babe. My dick won't bite you. Plus the condoms are lubricated and flavored, so you won't even notice you'll be too enticed by the taste of my di-"

"Noah!" I squeal.

"What?" he started to laugh at me.

"Don't say such vulgar things while-" I stop dead in my tracks.

"While your what? Face to face with my di-" I silence him with my mouth. I only had my mouth around the head, but I could tell he was on cloud nine.

I pull all the way off and stick my tongue out. I lick all around the head and then lick my way down. I spend some time with his globes and then lick the underside vein back up to the head. I wrap my lips around the head again and stick my tongue out while working my way down. "Oh my God Blaine! Your mouth is amazing!" He hissed, his hands now tangled in my hair.

I tried to respond, but I just ended up being incoherent and just sending vibrations. He trusted up when I started to speak. "Do that again!"

So I do. I begin to hum and I try and go farther down. But he's too big so I use my hand on the part I couldn't fit.

I started to suck and then pull up. As I pulled up I work my hand up and down, quicker than the pace I was going up.

So I bob up and down slowly taking more and more in. Until when I'm fully down my hand can't move what so ever. "Blaine I'm gunna cummmmmmmmmm." he didn't give me enough warning so I'm only halfway off when he . . . Blew his load.

It tasted salty and sweet at the same time. And it didn't go down easy, something that seemed like it would take some time to get used to and enjoy.

He was still thrusting up and down, stuff still coming out, even when I pulled off completely. "!" He wantonly moans.

When he's done, he's not done if you catch my drift. He's still half hard and looking at me with lust filled eyes again. "Do you think we're done here?" he asked, his voice held dominance.

"Oh I hope not. I haven't even got off yet, I guess your not as good as they all say." I smirked at his face.

"I'll show you!" He leapt at me. Tackleing me to the bed, grinding again.

"Oh Noah take me with your big cock!" I yelled when his hand snuck its way into my pants. I covered my mouth at my sudden outburst, while he laughs at me.

"I'll do just that babe." he works my pants off with my boxers at the same time. Now all of our clothes are discarded all over the room. His legs are on each side of my thighs and his arms keeping him looming above me. We are both erect and his . . . thingy is touching mine and it feels great.

He slips a condom on and grabs his and mine hard ons in his hand and works them together. "Oh yes Noah! Fuck me hard!" I slap my hand over my mouth again, while he laughs yet again.

"Babe I can't do that without prep or it will hurt." he laughs.

"I know. Just AH!" His first finger slips in and it hurt a little. It felt different. Once he worked it in and out after a while it started to feel good. He's still working our erections together until I stop him by slapping his hand away.

I start to work his when he shoves a second finger in and I yelp again. "Shhh." he sooths and he scissors them slowly.

I begin to rock against them and that's when he adds a third finger but this time there was hardly any pain. Just pleasure, "Oh my God Noah just do it. Pound me into oblivion!" I mentally shout at myself. But I'm to far gone to care.

"Blaine oh my god just keep talking like that and this wont last long!" Noah hissed as he entered slowly.

"Noah this kind of hurts." I moan in pain.

"Shh baby it'll feel good soon." he grabs my erection and starts to slide his hand up and down. Once he was all the way in he didn't move, he just stared at me.

I sat there and pondered how he fit all of it in, when I realized it didn't hurt any more. "Noah move!" I moan.

He slowly slid out until only his tip was still in. Then slowly slid back in while he moaned wantonly. "Can't you go any faster." I moan impatiently.

"Sorry I thought you wanted it slow and passionate."

"I do. Well not slow, but this is passionate because I'm with you." I say slowly. I flip him so he's on his back and I'm on his . . . Well you know.

I move up and down at a quick pace and moved at an angle. When I thrusted down particularly hard I screamed out in pleasure and fell onto his chest.. "What did I hurt you!" Puck pulled out and pulled me in his arms.

"No. You hit my . . . Sweet spot and it felt amazing." I blushed looking him in the eyes. They changed once I told him. "You're no longer in charge its my turn." He growled as he climbed on my.

He pushed himself back in and then put himself at an angle. When he pushed in again and I cryed out in pleasure. "Oh my god Noah! I love you!" I moaned as he leaned down and kissed me.

Like our kiss earlier it was hungry and lust filled. "Blaine I'm gunna cum! I need to know if you want me to stay in!"

"God yes!" with that I orgasmed all over the two of us and he in I. When I came down from my high I realized what we did and I began to cry a little. "Baby what's wrong." He said wipeing my tears.

"I'm just so happy my first is with you. I love you so much." I hugged him and then I felt somthing cool against my stomach.

"We might want to get cleaned up." Noah smiled and and we went to my bathroom to get cleaned up, still naked. It wasn't until I was laying in bed with Puck, how had his arms wraped around me while we were still naked, that my mom was just down the hall while wew were yelling all that.

The sun shone in through my window, hurting my eyes. I moved a little and felt a sharp pain in my backside. "Oh Puck I'm a little sore." I laughed.

Thats when I noticed it was slightly cold on where Noah was just laying. I opened my eyes and saw me laying by myself in my bed. "N-Noah." My voice was strangled, tears began to threaten my eyes.

A/N- *GASP* Noah left in the middle of the night. Did he freak out agian. The more reviews the quicker I'll update.

OH YA and I don't own glee. Or Blaine and Puck would be together and it would need to be a HBO show lol.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- So this one was short. I had no clue how to write this one. I like it and hate it. So as of this moment i have 322 people who read my first chapter, as of the last chapter I had 42 people reading. Now if maybe they want to wait for the story to finish, they hate it , they couldnt find the story again or they haven't been on. But thank you to the 42 that are reading this chapter and new comers if there are any.

Chapter 8- Blaine

All of Saturday I just stayed in bed. My mom didn' t even come into my room until one in the afternoon. "Okay I know you had sex last night, but you can't sleep all day. I'm sure you have something to do today No-" my mom noticed me all by myself in the bed with red eyes.

"What's wrong sweety?" she instantly snapped into parent mode. She sat next to me on the bad and gave me a look. Telling me that I had to tell her or I'd be in trouble.

"Okay well you already know I had sex with Noah last night. By the way how did you know?" I ask, blushing red now matching my red eyes.

"Does 'Oh Noah take me with you big cock' or 'Pound me into oblivion' sound fimiliar?" she smirked at my face.

"Um ya. So anyways it was amazing and life changeing. But when I woke up he was gone. So I started to cry, but then I came to my sences. I looked for a note and when I didn't find one I texted him. I stared at my phone for like an hour straight and he never texted back."

I sucked in a breath and continued, "I know he's slept around and that he uses girls just to get of, but I thought I was different. But aperently to him I was just some cheep fuck. I mean really I slept with him on the first date."

"Oh sweety you are so much more. Just because you slept with him doesn't mean you're a slut. You and I both thought he was going to be the one you were going to be with forever." and with that my mother described my feeling perfectly.

"Thanks." she pulled me into a hug and I began to sob agian. I felt my blacnket slife of as I curled into the hug.

"Um Blainey." she asked with a statement. I looked up at her and blinked my eyes.

"You're naked."

"Oh my god!" I squealed and grabbed the blanket and covered myself.

My mother began to laugh, while trying to say "I'm just going to go make lunch. You get dressed."

She left me to myself and I slowly got up. I looked in my large closet and grabbed my sweat pants and a big white shirt. I did not feel like getting dressed nicely today. I thought maybe if I wasn't desirable than I won't get hurt agian. Or atleast I won't attract a jerk like Puck.

Before going down I just sat in bed thinking. Why would Noah throw away a friend and relasionship away. "Blaine you're friend. What was it honey?" I listened for the name.

But than the best woman in the world yelled, "Blaine open the fucking door!"

"Sweety I don't think you should talk like that. It's not lady like." I opened the door to see Santana stareing at my mom like she just slapped her. "Santana just come in." I sigh.

"He jackass why weren't you at the Lima bean! I wan't to know every dirty detail!" She crawled on bed.

"Because Noah wasn't here in the morning." I stated saddly.

"We never was with me either." I roll my eyes at her comment with a sad smile.

"Ya, but you guys weren't in a relationship. And Noah knows who and how I am so he should have known to stay." I complain. She gestursfor me to lay my head in her lap. I do so and face up so I can look at her.

"Maybe he had to go somewhere. Did you text him?"

"Of course!" a tear slides out.

"Oh sweety." she stroked my hair. She just let me cry, after a while my mom called for lunch. "You want some food?" she asked.

"Ya I guess." I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"No, I'll get it. But when I get back you atleast owe me the dirty details." she winked as she went out. I laughed as I layed back in the bed. Santana was amazing, she always knew how to make me smile.

When she came back she forced me to eat my mac and cheese. My mother was kind enough to make her some, but she didn't eat until I finished. While she ate she asked "So who took it up the ass? I'm assuming Puck, but you never know."

"Santana!" I coughed.

"Okay so you did. So could you fit the whole thing in your mouth? Did you even do that or did you just jump straight to the sex?" she smiled, while continueing to eat.

"No I could not fit it all in my mouth." I blushed. I knew she wasn't going to stop, or at least start assuming things, unless I answered.

So she continued to ask very embarressing questions that I really did not want to answer. "And was it amazing?" she asked, I could tell this was the last question.

"It was amazing and liberateing." I sighed, "But was it right to do it?" I questioned aloud

A/N- Next chapter we will find out about why Noah left. Is it because Blaines just some cheap fuck to him or something more serious! Duh Nu Nu! Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

.Riso- When I read you're message I literally laughed out loud. I wanted his mom to be more of a fun charecter, just for poor Blainey because I have something very sad brewing for him. And it's not so odd because she's based off my mother. The things she did after Blaine and Noah's date is what she did with me when I lost the big V to my BF. But he was there the next morning and was kicked out so she could have girly talk lol. I love Santana to! And don't start being mean to Puck just yet.

TheVinah- Gud thing you don't hate him yet. He's just misunderstood! Lol.

Okay so I didn't explain this earlier but in the texts the name after the text is how that person has them as a contact, just incase nobody got that. This past weekend I have gotton more reviews than I have gotton in all other weekends (though thats only two but still Im super happy). Some words are misspelled or not corrected because of the stupid website I use did not except some things lol super sorry. Okay enjoy chapter 9.

Chapter 9- Noah

Blaine looks so peaceful sleeping. When I woke up, at nine in the morning, I found Blaine faceing me. His eyes were fluttering due to his dream. He breathed out in little puffs, with his still swolen lips. It was just adorable.

Did I really just describe a guy as adorable? God what did this boy do to me. What ever he did, I love it and him.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE IT'S YOUR MA!" I jumped when my phone rang. Not wanting Blaine to wake up so I answered it quickly. "Ya ma?"

"I thought you had a golden rule that you won't stay at a girls house in the morning?" she said in a paniced voice.

"This one is different." I looked down at Blaine's peaceful face.

"Sarah is in the hospital!" my mom squieled.

"What!" I shouted, not even thinking about Blaine.

"She had an accedent and the doctors won't let me see her." my mom paniced.

"I'll be right there." I hung up on my mom. I slowly scooched away from Blaine, who let out a little huff.

I rushed out of Blaine's house and hopped into my pick-up truck. I drove like fifteen miles over the speed limit on the way to the hospital. "Sarah Puckermans room!"

The nurse gave me a look and I glared back. "Your relation to her?" she said with additude, bobbing her head around.

"I'm her brother. Noah Puckerman." I glare at her.

"Oh okay." the girl looked a little apoligetic. As she told me the room number, I sprinted to the elevator. I pushed every button i need like thirty times.

Once I was on the floor I needed I instantly saw my mother infront of the right room. When she saw me she ran up and hugged me. "Oh Noah I'm so worried for her." she stated saddly, tears stained her face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine if she hasn't gone to surgery." I sighed. Now that I thought about it my mom did over react about a lot of things. Like one time I scraped my leg just a little and she rushed me to the hospital.

Now I left Blaine, just to sit in the hospital for probably no reason. I should probably text him. I unlocked my phone and start to text Blaine.

'Hey sry I had 2 go Sarah' was all I got to text. My phone alerted me that I needed to find a place to charge my phone and then it died. "God fucking dammit!" I hissed under my breath. My mother did not know I was such a potty mouth.

"What was that Noah?" she looked at me, wipeing a tear from her eye.

"Oh I just said dang my phone. You know cause' it died." I smiled at my mother.

"Who were you trying to text?" damn she's observant for a sad person.

"That . . . Girl from last night." I feel my face heat up. God damnit I'm a fucking stud I don't blush like a damn girl.

"Are you blushing?" she stifuls a laugh. I'm kind of happy she's at least forgeting about Sarah.

"No it's just hot in this hospital." I say in a angry voice. She starts to laugh and I do to.

So it turned out that Sarah broke her leg in soccer practice. My mother, being the worry wort that she is, just had to ask the doctor if Sarah was ever going to walk.

So we got in the car and we drove home. On the way my mom asked, "Is this girl Jewish?", with a big smile on her face. This is the whole reason I dated Rachel when we sophmores.

"No he's no Jewish ma." I sigh.

"He?" Sarah butted in.

"Shit." yet again it was underbreath. My mother looks at me with a raised eyebrow and Sarah's head is now poping up in the middle part. My eyes get wide and I look between the two.

"Noah?" my mother questioned. I turned away from the two and looked out my window. "Noah we are going to talk when we get home." she said sternly. I only grunted in agreement and continued to stare out the window.

I swear that that ride was the longest car ride I've ever been in. It was so aquward nobody made a noice. The only noice was the radio and it was on really low, so it was like there was no noice. I couldn't even tell if Sarah understood the cituation.

Once home my mom made Sarah go to her room and she took us to the dinning room. She sat down at one end at out six person table, and just to be dramatic and far from her I sat on the opposite side. "Noah sweety you said he in the car and didn't correct yourself." she looked at me, her eyes looked big and watery.

"Correct." I could barely make a noice, let alone for a sentence.

"Noah are you dateing a boy?"

"Yes."

"And you had sex with him last night?" her voice was shakey.

"Yes." her eyes began to leak out tears.

"And you took it up you're-" she didn't even finish the statement before I cut her off. "No ma! I am the top in the relationship!" I raised my hands in defence.

"Who is you're boyfriend?"

"Ma don't freak out when I tell you." I stared at her intently. She slowly nodded her head. "The love of my life is Blaine."

"You mean the Blaine that sleeps over at our house! How long have you been in a relationship! Oh god I got a call from you're princible this week for being indecent in the hallway! Was that with Blaine?" she shrieked, not in anger but in surprise.

"Only since last monday. And yes that was Blaine in the hallway." I sigh, this was getting a little tedious now that my adrenaline and shock were fadeing.

"I want you to know that I don't care that you're gay. And if you were going to date any boy I'm glad it's Blaine." she said after a long silence. "He's a nice and smart boy." She added as an after thought.

"So are we done?" I asked hopefully. She nodded her head and I sprinted up the stairs to my room. I closed and locked my door and grab my cellphone charger and begin to charge my phone.

While I wait for my missed messages to arive, I get on my laptop and get on facebook. I go onto my wall and see a few messages. One was from Blaine from friday, it had a bald guy with a ferrit taped to his head and it had in caption 'Close enough'. I laughed at that and looked to the next few messages, all from Santana from her phone.

Noah fuking Puckerman you better answer ur fone!

Santana Lopez via Iphone at 2:38 PM

I swear to god!

Santana Lopez via Iphone at 3:19 PM

You have a lot of explaining to do later! I can't even talk to you anymore

Santana Lopez via Iphone at 4:48 PM

I raised an eyebrow at my laptop screen. I looked over at my phone that was now buzzing like crazy. I grabbed it and read what the screen said, "Nineteen missed messages." the first five were all from eleven in the morning.

Noah where are you -Blainey

Noah? -Blainey

Hello? :.( -Blainey

Noah do u still love me? -Blainey

I need an answer. Am I just sum fuq to u? - Blainey

I felt my eyes get wide as I read on. Why was Blaine over reacting? The next six missed messages were all phone calls that didn't leave voicemails. Then at two started the rest of the text messages, all eight of them.

Noah?- Blainey

Noah I am really worried and now Santana is here- Blainey

Puck Blaine is crying now you fucker!- Satan

Noah I serious right now!- Satan

Noah Fucking Puckerman! -Satan

Noah? If u dont answer I'm going to assume the worst.-Blainey

Blaine locked himself in the bathroom!- Satan

Blaine hasn't said anything for the past hour!- Satan

I felt one tear slide out as I glared at my phone. Why couldn't I have just charged my phone before the date! Now Blaine was probably still in the bathroom.

I rush out of my room with my now fully charged phone in my pocket and get into my truck. When I rushed out the door my ma yelled for me, but I ignored her. I needed to get to Blaine right now! I wish I could just teleport there, but since I can't I'll have to settle for driving really fast.

A/N- Gasp so Noah wasn't mean and just left! But now Blaine is all sad! Next chapter is super big plot wise! It will be a big problem through the story. Oh and this is my longest chapter, even longer than the sex chapter! Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- .Riso- Lol okay. Wel now your at least happy with him. He does something very bad. Bad bad Blaine. lol

TheVinah- Oh but he does.

Okay so if you don't like the element I'm about to add then your going to hate most of the story. So I beg you to just give it a chance. Oh and the last chapter that I uploaded, on the day I uploaded I had the most views I ever had yay! Oh and I keep wanting to put this but I was super pissed when they kicked Nellie off of the Glee Project. It's on tonight I'm so happy!

Chapter 10- Blaine

I promised myself I wouldn't do it again. It got to be such a problem when I was in middle school. When anything became to stressful, like bullies or keeping up my grades, I would just turn to this.

It made me feel like I was in control. I controled life or death, well not everyones just mine.

I dragged the razor blade across the top of my arm. I let out a hiss of pain. It felt so wrong, but it made me forget about my problems. I moved a centemeter below the first cut and dragged the razor again, that was for Noah.

"Only two more or I'll get addicted." I only alowed myself eight cuts a week, and I only did it for two days in a week.

"Blaine please come out." my mothers voice was shakey, hoepfully she didn't put two and two together. I dragged the razor across my skin again, that is for making my mom and Santana worry. And once more, thats for being so undersireable to Noah.

I let out anouther hiss and leaned against the wall. I hated myself for this, now my mother and Santana were worrying for me. Why did I do this, now I was even more misrable. "Where is he!" I heard a deap voice shout.

"Puck get the fuck out you had your chance!" I heard Santana yell. Why was he here! He's just going to make things worse!

"My phone was dead!" he hissed. Was it really, maybe he does love me!

"Bull shit!" I could just picture Santana about to punch him.

"Please stop argueing! Take it outside you are not helping my son!" my mothers boive was quite shrill. I got up and rinsed off my arm, once the cold water hit the open cuts pain shot through my body. It was like when I kiss Noah. Lightning shot through my veins and my blood began to boil.

I stood there with my wet hand over the cuts hissing in pain. "Blaine come out!" Noah shouted, while banging on the door. It made my hand freeze up and I jumped, makeing my hand drag across the cuts, makeing them bigger.

"Blaine I'm going to come in!" I stared at the door in horror, if he came in he would see me like this. Then he definatly wouldn't want me, I'm a mess. I cleaned my arm quickly carefully makeing sure not to make it any worse.

"Puck I swear to god if you do I will cut you!" oh Santana.

I slowly walked to the door in dread. I unlocked the door and opened it to see my mother holding Santana back. Santana had out stretched hands trying to get Noah. Who just looked at Santana with a smirk on his face.

I cleared my throat and looked at them shyly. Noah locked his sights on me and he had a giant grin on his face. "Babe!" he breathed out and he rushed over to me. He picked me up by my waist and hoisted me in the air.

When he put me back down He began to lean in for a kiss. I almost leaned up, but stopped myself and looked away. "Noah I can't." I whispered.

"Why babe."

"You didn't leave me a note or maybe even text me before your phone died." I looked over to Santana, who looked back at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Babe Sarah was in the hospital."

"Then you should have woken me up! Noah just leave I have to think about some things." I felt my eyes get teary. I really didn't want to give him up. He could have even called before he came over here and explained. Not just rush over here.

"Babe-"

"Everybody just get out!" I shouted, this was getting to be to much. Santana jumped when I yelled but left. My mother left after her, stareing at me at the same time. Noah just stood there, his hands still on my hips.

"Babe I think you're over reacting." he leaned in agian.

"Noah I'm over reacting! That was my first time! You may have just thrown yours away like it was a piece of shit, but I held mine dear! And I would have accepted that you left if you would have just called!" I pushed him away. But he's stronger than me, his hands stayed on my hips.

He didn't say anything he just crashed his lips against mine. "Noah! Stop it I said no! Just get out!" I began to cry.

"If I leave right now we are done." his voice was neutral, everything about him held no emotion.

"I just want to think. Not break up." I looked up at him, I felt my hazel eyes get wide. Still his face held no emotion.

"N-Noah. I love you."

"Blaine. Am I walking out this door or not." his voice held a little sadness.

I just stared up at him. I didn't want the relationship to end, but I wanted to be alone. "Don't leave me." I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay babe." He leaned down and kissed me. This one was slow and sensual. This just felt right. His hand slowly dragged up my arm, "Ow!"

"What babe?" shit he just dragged his hand over my cuts. I felt one begin to leak blood again.

"I-it was nothing." I looked around the room, looking at everything but Noah's concerned face. Noah began to put two and two together and realized I said ow when his hand was on my shoulder. He dragged up my sleeve and saw the four cuts.

"How did you get these!" he observed them like they were anciant relecs. Barely touching them, but still going over them. "Who did this! I'll beat the shit out of them!" he seperated from me and looked out my still open door.

"Did what!" Santana jumped out from the side of the doorway.

"No-nothing." I looked at Noah for help.

"The person who called Blaine a fag in the mall." Noah said, pulling me back into a tight hug.

"Okay, well Blaine you are coming to the Lima Bean at noon tommarrow. Noah kick that guys ass!" Santana said, winking at me.

Once she was gone Noah seperated from me again. He looked at my cuts again and then up at my face. "I'll ask one more time. Who. Did. This. To. You. Blaine." his face was stern.

A/N- *Gasp* So Blaine cuts himself! And he's done it before when he was younger! Okay I have never cut, I only know it can get very addictive and that they do it to cover emotional problems. If any of my readers cut I urge you to stop it can become deadly. I know someone who killed themself on acedent, and my cousin cut herself into fainting and ended up in the hosipital. I do have two stories brewing but i shant post a single one until this story is atleast finnished.

1. Is the glee cherecters and some glee project ppl in the big brother house.

2. It's about the glee project 2 ppl joining the glee club 2yrs after season 3 ended. So only a few ppl r still there.

Which would you guys like to see first cuz I'll start working on it a little so it'll be a little ready for when I post it. Review about chapter and the new stories plz! Double digit chapters baby!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- .Riso- Well heres the next chapter lol! I couldn't just let Noah leave. Though I did want there fight to last longer, so maybe there next arguement will last longer. IDK how many arguements they will have. Thanks for the review!

TheVinah- OMFJC! Your comment made me laugh out loud. My parents looked at me like I was retarded. And I wanted him to seem like the type from the beggining so it would be beliveable when I did it.

So nobody told me which story they wanted so ya, so plzzzzzzzzzzz do tht lol. I love all of the reviews! I get super excited everytime I see I got one. Um I don't like this chapter that much, I don;t completely hate it. It's more of a filler chapter. There is a little plot, and Italics are a flashback

DISCLAIMER: I keep forgetting to say this but I do not own glee saddly. Or I would have failed Puck just so that way he and Blaine could have a relationship and Blaine could dump Kurt and then Blaine and Puck would be together forever! And Nellie & Blake would already be on Glee no compition.

Chapter 11- Noah

"I'll ask one more time. Who. Did. This. To. You. Blaine." I slowly let my words out. I kept my face stern while I stared into his hazel eyes. They were very wide and watery.

I already knew about his cutting in middle school. I never addressed it with him, but at one of our sleepovers his mother told me about it. I was really worried because he locked himself in the bathroom.

_"Blaine just come out of the bathroom! Carl's just an ass!" I pounded on the bathroom door, where Blaine had locked himself. I just heard Blaine sobbing and things clinking around. "Blaine!"_

_I had a crush on Blaine since the seventh grade, he was just so amazing. I wanted to wrap him in my arms and kiss the hell out of him. But that was just my teenage hormones right? I don't even know if he would want to date me, I mean I am sleeping with his best female friend, Santana Lopez. _

_"Puck just go away!" he cried._

_"Blaine I love you just come out." I wanted to yell so badly, but I just whispered it. I just continued to pound on the door and threatened to knock it down. _

_"Noah could you come with me. Blaine is not going to come out for a while." I turned and saw Blaine's mother standing there. She had a red face and her eyes were puffy. She held a tissue in her clenched hands as she led me to the dinning room. _

_She sat down and gestured for me to sit in the seat next to her. "Noah I have something to tell you about Blaine." she stated sadly._

_"What?" I gaped at her. _

_"Well Blaine doesn't know that I know yet, but he cuts himself. He needs a friend right now, someone to protect him." _

_"I already protect him, I would with my life!" his mother raised an eyebrow at me at my feirce loyalty,"And how do you know he cuts himself?" I asked loudly. _

_"Well one time he cut himself and he lost too much blood and fainted. When I came into the bathroom I saw that he had a razor blade in his hand and blood was all over the place." she said looking down at her feet._

_"And you haven't stopped him!" I shouted at her. What the hell kind of mother was this. She looked at me wide eyed, she looked so much like Blaine. She too had hazel eyes just like him, and the same scared face._

_"Well I want him to solve this problem himself." _

_"That's bullshit! He is going through a rough time and he needs his mother!" _

Ever since that argument his mother started to pay more attention to him. She eventually got him to stop cutting in his freshman year. "Blaine?" if that was him, we were going to have a big problem.

"N-Noah." he stared up at me with those eyes. I almost forgave him when he looked up at me with those big hazel eyes.

"Blaine are you cutting again?" I stared back down sternly.

"Again? You kn-knew about the f-first time?" he looked away.

"Your mom told me when I slept over one time."

"W-What?"

"Just answer my question are you cutting again?"

"N-Noah I love you!" he wrapped his arms around my neck and jumped. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I grabbed onto him to make sure he doesn't fall. He began to kiss all over my face and moan loudly.

"Blai mmmmmhmm! Blaine get off!" I yelled at him, letting him go. Which forced his legs to fall and then I forced his hands off.

"No Noah take me right here!" he started to pull off his shirt and then down his sweat pants.

"Blaine that is not going to work." I got really close to him and pulled up his pants, if they stayed down I might just let him get away with this. I pulled him close, against my chest. "N-Noah I just hurt so much. It's like the only way I can cope with it!" he sobbed into my chest.

"There are other things you can do. If you ever feel like cutting again just call me." I looked at him with a stern look.

"That won't work. I just won't call and I'll cut!" he sobbed into my chest.

"Then I'll just move in here and keep a watch on you. Maybe we could think of something to do other than cut." I said the last part seggestively. He looked up at me and gave a little laugh.

"There you go! Just laugh." I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled up at me and I pulled him closer to me. I rubbed up and down his back, not even realizing I was lulling him to sleep. It took me thirty minutes to realize that the door was still open and that Blaine fell asleep.

I looked over to his clock and saw that it was already seven. "Blaine you gotta wake up and get something to eat." I whispered. He just moved into a more comforable position and let out a little huff.

I flipped him to where his back was against the bed, my knees were on his opposite sides. I leaned down and kissed him all around his neck. He let out a little moan when I began to suck on his adams apple. "Noah!" I looked up and saw that he was awake and staring down at me.

"Yes?" I continue to kiss his neck.

"W-what time is it?"

"Seven babe."

"I need to eat!" Blaine got up and rushed out of my room.

"Really just leave me high and dry!" I shouted at him. I get up and walk out of the room. I slowly make my way to the kitchen where I see Blaine eating a bowl of cereal with his mom sitting next to him.

"High and dry? What were you two doing?" his mother asked him. I laughed at his face and sat next to him. "I was just sleeping mom! And when he woke me up I just rushed out of the room to eat." Blaine said, glaring at me.

His mom looked at me and then back at Blaine. "So do you guys have plans for tonight?" why was his mother glaring at me.

"Yeah Blaine is sleeping over at my house tonight." I look at Blaine, mentally telling him to go along with it.

"Blaine is that really the best choice?" his mother asked.

"What's that supossed to mean?" I glare at her.

"Nothing it's just Blaine has stuff to do tomorrow don't you sweety?"

"I won't keep him up then."

"Ya. I'll go to bed early." he said, he added more angryly "I'll be fine!" and he went back to eating. I looked at his mom with a smile and she did the same.

"I'll be up in your room." I said kissing his cheek and heading off to his room.

"Noah why are you driving so slow?" Blaine complained. I looked over at him and just stared. "Blaine why was your mom asking you not to come with me?" I asked him.

"I guess she doesn't trust you, cause' you left yesterday." He looked at me shyly. I scoffed and sped up.

"Are you mad at me?" his voice cracked.

"No babe, I'm just agitated." I sighed.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes babe."

The rest of the ride was pretty quite. Blaine sang softly to the radio, some Katy Perry or some other crap. I didn't mind who ever the hell was singing, Blaine made the song amazing. But other than that the car was silent.

The ride home took kind of a while. There was surprisingly a lot of traffic for seven at night in Lima Ohio. But once I got home I ignore my family and whisk Blaine away. "How about we finish what we started earlier." I growl.

A/N- Okay so tell me about the story ideas and which you guys would prefer. And do you guys want anouther sex scene cuz I can do what twilight (the books) did and be like "Then he pulled down his pants and I got to my knees. And the very next morning!" I don't care either way. Um so Review plz! And get a cookie!


	12. Chapter 12

AN- Lathan Lover- Lol I love your enthusiasm! Lol since you were the only vote I did write a sex scene. But I didn't do a full on sex scene. I wrote two different begginings and I liked the half sex scene one better I'm sorry. Hope you still like it.

Guest- Um I have no clue who he is. If it's Puck than cause' he believes that Blaine could solve the problem himself. If it's Blaine in the car, than he hasn't let anything go. Just read on and you'll see.

Okay so I wanted to update the my other story b4 this 1 so I had to take a break from this one. This chapter isn't a favorite of mine it's Bleh. I wasn't really into this sex scene, the last one was based off of my first time. But this one was just like random and I had a hard time writing it. I even listened to Milkshakes/Moves like jagger by the glee project kids.

So here it is. Oh and cookies to the two who reviewed.

Disclaimer- I have to stop forgetting this. I do not own glee or the glee project, since I mentioned it. They do not and I do not make money off of one and other.

Chapter 12- Blaine

When I got to Noah's I planned on saying hello to his mother and Sarah. Just so they don't think I'm like avoiding them. I really do adore Sarah she's just a fun little girl, a lot like her brother.

But he rushed me up the stairs and into his room. "How about we finish what we started earlier." he growled at me. I just stare and bite my lip. I guess he took that as a yes, because he sweeps me off my feet by my hips.

He throws me, gently, onto the bed and attacks my lips. "God you're so hot!" he moans as he begins to take of my shirt. I just nod my head and moan out as he attacks my neck after my shirt is thrown to the side.

"Oh my god yes Noah!" I wontonly moan. He smirks against his neck and go's back to my lips. I kiss him back when he asks access to my lips. Our tounges battle for dominance, but his tounge won. Which I was fine with.

I flip him to where he's on his back. I attack his neck while I feel up his washboard abs. "You are so hot." I murmer against his neck.

"I know babe." he laughs. I roll my eyes and rip off his shirt. I work my way down to his pants, slowly kissing down his chest. I stop at his jeans, I slowly drag down the zipper making sure my hand is pressing against his erection.

"Stop teasing!" he hisses through his teeth. I laugh as I pull down his pants, to reveal that he was going commando today.

"What do you want me to do." I whisper suductivly, sliding my hand across his erection.

"Just do something!" he hisses, throwing his head back and letting out a moan. I grab the colum of flesh and flick my wrist. "Oh god yes! Blaine harder!"

Since he begged for it I did the complete opposite, I kept my strokes feather light and barely surounded his length. "Anderson you better do something or I'm taking over!" he moaned out.

I applied some pressure and continued. I kissed the tip, and he let out a moan. So I stopped stroaking and began to kiss around his length. "Oh my god Noah what are you doing!" I heard a shrill voice from behind.

"Sarah!" I stood up and sat on Pucks lap, covering him. Which I don't think was the best idea since that only made him grow more. I felt my face heat up as she stood there with her mouth open.

"W-what were you two doing!" Sarah shrieked. I looked at Noah with wide eyes. "When a man and a women, or in our case both men, love each other very much they show it in a physical way."

"I know what sex is! But why are the two of you doing it! Is this the guy you love Noah?" her eyes were even wider than mine.

"Whats going on up here?" Oh god I could not take this, "Blaine why are you on Noah's lap?" his mom asked. I blushed crimison and hid my face in my hands.

"They were having sex ma!" Sarah screamed, God kill me now.

"You just got home. Really Noah!"

"Ma this is none of your buisness!"

"Oh it's not? We need to talk right now, pull up your damn pants and come down stairs right now! Sarah go to your room!" his mother yelled.

"Um Miss Puckerman I'll be in the bathroom for a little." I practically whisper. I look and see that she just nods. I ran out of the room as soon as she was down stairs. I slam the door and lock it.

I sit down on the toilet seat and just let go. The tears are almost instant. All the feeling from to day just hit me like a ton of bricks. The saddness, the happyness, the arousal, the sercurity and the urge to cut. "Cut." I whisper to myself.

My one way out of things. I got up from the seat and frantically look around the small bathroom. Noah or his mom had to have a razor around here somewhere.

I looked in the medicine cabinate and finnaly found it. I popped the razor out of Puck's razor and put both the pieces down. I take a few steddy breaths and pick up the razor. "Maybe just this once I could cut more than four times today." I whisper to myself.

I drag the blade just under my last cut, that one was for Puck being mad at me for cutting earlier. The next was for him being mad at me because of my mom. Then for getting caught by his siter and mom. The next was for all of them put together.

"Oh my god yes!" I hissed, tears began to slide out again.

"Blaine my ma said you have to go downstairs." Sarah knocked on the door. I looked at the door as if Satan was on the other side insted of my boyfriends little sister.

"O-okay I'll be right out." damn my voice cracked.

I rinsed off my cuts and dryed them. I put my shirt back on and opened the door. Sarah must have gone back to her room since she was no longer in the hallway.

I slowly made my way down stairs. I turned into the dinning room to see Noah and his mom sit on opposite sides of the table, in a stoney silence. "Blaine we didn't want to start without you." his mother smiled at me.

I sat next to Noah. He leaned in and whispered, "**She **didn't want to start without you. I gave him a small smile.

"Blaine you look a little pale are you sick?" SHIT!

Noah looked over at me and his eyes narrowed. "I guess I'm just a little cold. At least I don't feel sick." I practically whispered. That didn't seem to trick Noah, but his mom was fooled.

"Are you sure?" Noah's voice was cold, so was his stare. I flinched as I nodded my head.

So for the next hour Noah's mother drilled us with questions. Like about our relationship and our sex life. Which wasn't fun what so ever. Noah answered most of the questions in a cold voice, which was most likely because of me. He kept sending me cold/sympathetic glares, which thankfully his mother never noticed.

"Well I guess that's it." his mother concluded. Noah and I slowly went up to his room, not wanting to rush to make it seem like we were going to do anything of a sexual nature. Which of course we weren't since it seemed like Noah was no longer in the mood.

Once in the room I layed on his bed, suductivly. "Blaine stop that right the fuck now." he hissed at me, he looked like he was seething. I became stiff and tears began to fill my eyes, I forced them of course there was no way I could produce any more tears out of sadness.

"Fuck Blaine! Stop that to! Did you cut yourself!" he pinned me down. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"So you won't have a problem with me looking at your arm than." he growled slowly slideing my sleeve up.

AN- Okay so I do like my dramatic ending. Please review! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! You will get cookies! I get so excited when I see I have a review so if I get like a bunch I will update quicker cuz then I'm like super happy and pumped!


	13. Chapter 13

AN- Bluck4evaz- Wow that was like super nice! Thank you so much, that got me to begin this chapter.

The Vinah- I went back and read that chapter and my words did not come out the way I wanted them to lol. So I explain it more in this chapter.

So I've spent a lot of time on this weekend so I put there fight and then we go straight to Regionals. Thats why this chapter is so long, cuz of the two songs. So here we go! Hope you like it!

Chapter 13- Blaine

He slowly slid up my sleeve and stared into my scared face. He looked down at my cuts and let out a low moan, definatly not in pleasure. "What the _**fuck **_Blaine!" he hissed, getting up from our possition.

"Wait Noah I c-can explain." crap I thought I couldn't cry anymore.

"What is it this time!" he shouts.

"I-I thought your mom was g-going to yell at us. S-so I just got sad and I ran to the bathroom. Then I kinda felt closed in and I just couldn't take it. And then like everything that happened today came like over me. Like you and my moms kinda fight thing earlier!" my voice got more shrill as I continued.

"So I found your razor and I u-used it." I finnished, tears now freely flowing. Through my whole story Noah just stared at me emotionless.

"N-Noah?" I stared at his emotionless face. He just sat there and stared at me like he expected me to continue. "I-I'm done No-Noah." I cryed out, explaining to him I no longer wanted to cut.

"I am to." he stated.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I can't do this anymore. I really trusted you to not cut anymore." Noah stared at me, his eyes were shinning with saddness.

"Well I just fell off the w-wagon once! It's an a-addiction! Noah I love you! It's barely been a week and your just giving up!" I shouted at him, standing up. He to stood up and grabbed each side of my head, just like he had in the auditorium. He leaned in and kissed me, it was sweet and slow.

"Blaine I don't want to give up, but I think we should. We are just to different." he stated when he came up for air, leaning his forehead to mine.

"Thats whats so good about us! Opposites attract!" I cryed.

"Blaine if you're going to continue to cut I can't stay with you." he whispered pulling me into a hug.

"I'll try not to." I mumbled into his chest. He pushed me out and held onto my shoulders. "Blaine I need to you promise that you will try your hardest not to cut." he whispered, his face was really serious.

"I-I will." I stared up at him. He pulled me into anouther kiss.

I hadn't cut in over two months, as much as I wanted to at sometimes. Ever since that night Noah has never even brought up breaking up again. Every moment that he could he would be at my side. He even transfered P.E periods just so he could be with me, which led to some sexy times in the showers.

He practically lived in my house now. My mom made up the guest bedroom, which he never stayed in. She knew he never stayed in it, but we all just ignored my loud moans at night.

The boys from the glee club already expected me to be gay, but Puck being gay was a very big surprise to them. Finn stopped talking to Noah for like the first two weeks of our relationship. The other guys didn't mind much since Glee club was about acceptence. The girls thought us getting together was very cute and hot, well the hot was only really Santana.

"Welcome to the stage Mckennly High Schools Glee club! The New Directions!" the announcer said. I wondered how they had always had the same guy, I wonder if he traveled around the country anounceing all of the glee club competitions. Crap I should have been out there five secounds ago!

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

I walked onto the stage, with a loud applause. I smiled at the crowd as I continued to sing my heart out.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Brittany and Santana entered stage left and Rachel and Finn enter stage right. They did the same waltz like dance that they did when Puck sang 'The First Time'.

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

The big shinning light that usually stayed on the singer, me, moved over to the front entrence. It showed that Noah had just entered and was walking towards the stage with a big goofy smile on his face.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

I sang my line while running at Puck. Once I was about two feet from him he out stretched his hands and lifted me in the air. We twirled around and the crowd cheered wildly, for this being Ohio they are pretty accepting.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

Tina and Mike were now on the stage. The girls, even the ones that were off stage, slowly sang the second and last lines. Now Noah and I were on the stage joining in on there dance.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Now Kurt was danceing with Mercades and Quinn with Sam. The girls sang the first line and the third slowly, and the boys the other two. Now I was danceing with Noah leaning down, almost kissing me. He murmered, "I love you.", which put a giant smile on my face as I continued.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**So why don't we go**

Rachel and I belted the last two lines, with Santana and Mercades singing softer and slower. Noah twirled me, with all the other guys spinning there girls. The rest of the club was now standing in lines in the back on the steps.

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know**

I sang my notes on the high end. Everyone sang the question line in low voices, blending with mine to make a super line, in my opinion.

**This could be the end of everything,**

**So why don't we go,**

**Somewhere only we know,**

**Somewhere only we know,**

**Somewhere only we know.**

Santana, Rachel and I sang the last three lines slowly, all leaning in for kisses with our signifigant others. The only ones that actually kissed were Puck and I. Once we kissed and sperated everyone went to the steps. We all had our heads down untill they started our next song.

**(Santana)**

**You think I'm pretty**

**Without any makeup on**

**You think I'm funny**

**When I tell the punchline wrong**

**(Brittany)**

**I know you get me**

**So I let my walls come down, down**

The two singers ran from the steps and chased each other around the stage. Brittany did some flip on Santanas last line. Brittany sang her last word really high.

**(Blaine)**

**Before you met me**

**I was alright but things**

**Were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**(Puck)**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

Now it was mine and Noah's turn to run from the group. I spun around half of the time while Noah just chased me. Once he caught me on his line we got really close, his hands were on my hips and mine around his neck as he twirled us around.

**(Blaine and Santana, with Puck and Brittany singing softly)**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance, until we die**

**You and I, will be young forever**

The rest of our club seperated into pairs and copied the dance Noah and I were doing.

**(All)**

**You make me feel**

**Like I'm livin' a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and**

Now the girls in each relationship , or in mine and Santanas couples cases me and Brittany, were infront of there signifigant other doing a kind of slutty dance. We were grinding against the males and lowered there bodies, while rubbing there hands all over there bodies.

**(All the girls and Blaine and minus Santana)**

**Don't ever look back,**

**Don't ever look back**

We all stopped our PG-13 dance and turned to continue our up close dance, I could feel Noah's excitement. I could tell if win we were going to do some celebrations tonight.

**(Tina and Mike/ Sugar and Rory)**

**We drove to Cali**

**And got drunk on the beach**

**Got a motel and**

**Built a fort out of sheets**

**I finally found you**

**My missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete**

**(Sam, Quinn and Joe)**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance, until we die**

**You and I, will be young forever**

Noah twirled me around at the end of every other line. I let out a little laugh of delight every time he did.

When we started the chorus, the catchers all turned again. We all did a swaying with our hips, the boys all had there hands on our hips. I ran my hands up and down all over my chest. I look over one shoulder to see Noah's head there, I gave him a suductive look. But once it ended we flipped back to our original dance.

**(Kurt and Mercades/ Sam and Quinn)**

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance and**

**Don't ever look back,**

**Don't ever look back**

**(Blaine and Noah)**

**I'm a get your heart racing**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

I did a mixture of my sexy dances when it was our turn to sing. When we finished I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck. I planted a lust filled and hungry kiss on him. The audiance seemed to love that one.

**(Santana and Brittany/ Finn and Rachel)**

**Yoooouuu**

**You make me feel**

**Like I'm livin' a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back,**

**Don't ever look back**

**No**

For the next part the boys and girls, plus me, seperated to opposite sides of the stage.

**(All the boys minus Blaine)**

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**(Girls plus Blaine)**

**So take a chance and**

**Don't ever look back,**

**Don't ever look back**

Now we we back in our pairs and went back to our first dance. Noah and I were so close that we were almost kissing.

**(Everyone)**

**I'm a get your heart racing**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**(Blaine, Santana and Rachel)**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

We all finished in a romantic pose. Mine was that Noah was doing a dip and he kissed me, which I volunteered for when it was brought up. We were told to leave nicely by people practically screaming as they cheered.

"Third Place go's to the Glee club from Our Mothers Purpetual Bliss, Jusus Lovers!" shouted some lady that was in the House of Representetives. The glee club that was called got there trophy and did a run like thing off the stage.

"And our first place winner is," the woman slowly opened the letter that held the school that won. "McKinnly High Schools New Directions!" she shouted and the audiance cheered. Blood pounded in my ears as Noah kissed the hell out of me.

Rachel ran up and got the trophy. The other glee club got their trophy and we exited the opposite sides. "Noah I have a surprise for you!" I whispered suductivly in Noah's ear as I lean on his arm while going onto the bus.

"What are we going to have sex here?" he looked at me, his eyes were getting darker.

"Maybe, depending if we are alone in this part of the bus." I knew that wasn't going to happen, thats why I made that condition.

"Nobodies aloud back here! I'm getting a present!" Noah yelled, my face becoming crimison.

"Wanky!" Santana shouted back. Everyone fallowed Noah's instructions so I had to give him a handjob. Which made him shut up. He was pretty loud and people kept stareing, especially Santana who kept trying to sneak peaks.

"Can we come back there now!" Santana yelled, though she wasn't that far from us.

"Yes." I sighed. Santana got up and swung into the seat behind us. We chatted for a little until we finally got back to Lima. Noah and Santana slept over my house, since Santana slept over we didn't do the dirty as much as she wanted us to.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed." I yawned, staring at Noah. I was giving him a look that said, "Well arn't you coming too?" at which he smiled at.

"I guess I'm going to bed to." Santana let out a laugh as she climbed onto my futon. I climbed into my bed and Noah wrapped his arms around me. I settled into his broad chest and soon fell asleep.

AN- I really had no clue how I was gunna end this chapter so I just did the sleep over thing. Review plzzzzzzzzzzz! What did you think about the songs I picked? Or there fight? Or there sexy time on the bus and how there teacher just ignored it happened :)! lol yet agian Review PLZZZZ!


	14. Chapter 14

AN- So nobody reviewed which made me sad, I didn't really like the last chapter. I liked the beggining and the middle, but the end I was ew. I hated the sex scene which wasn't even really one it was "I gave him a handjob the end!". this chapter is kinda fillery, but the ending has a little plot.

So I apoligize about my grammer issues. I re-read my story and i found a lot. Also I put like a line of *'s to show that the scene is changeing, but they don't except them aperently cuz they disapeared. So I apolize like a whole bunch, like in the last chapter I put McKinnly insted McKinnley and I felt like awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. So here is Santana's POV, which I am super excited about.

Chapter 14- Santana

I didn't really want to sleep over Blaine's, because I wanted him and Puck to have some alone time but he insisted. I thought they were kinda cute though. During our whole conversation Blaine was always touching Noah, not in a sexual way of course. Just leaning against him and hang on to him the whole time.

Then when he went to bed and like forced Noah to come with him. Puck of course didn't mind, as much as he doesn't want to admit it he would do anything for this boy. He was definitely whipped, which I found very funny.

I woke up before everyone else. The futon was surprisingly comfortable but the sunlight woke me up. I saw that Blaine and Puck were in the same position. Noah had Blaine pressed up against his chest, and he had a giant smile on his face. So did Blaine, he was also letting little huffs and his eyes were fluttering like he was about to wake up.

I wanted to wake them up so I wouldn't be alone so I shouted, "Oh my god fire!" and Blaine shot up. His hair was completely disheveled and he had a scared look in his eyes. Noah slowly got up, his hair was still in place and he looked completely calm. He knew how I woke people up.

"Santana!" Blaine whined as he realized there was no fire. Puck laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"What I woke up nobody else was up and I was bored." I layed back down staring up at the ceiling.

000

We eventually left Blaine's room and his mother made us some pancakes. They were okay, my abuela made them better. You know before she like disowned me because I'm in love with Brittany.

So we went to the Lima Bean after breakfast, where we met up with Brittany, Rachel and Finn. I still didn't really like Rachel, yeah we were kind of friends but she was still annoying most of the time. But I preoccupied myself with Brittany and her crazy antics.

"So I told Lord Tubbington that if he didn't stop with the crack then I was going to kick him out. So he apologized and I took him back, but that's his last warning." Brittany finished her story. Everyone just stared at her in amazement, she was so innocent and child like.

"Are you going to kick him out if he does crack again?" Blaine was like the only one who ever egged her on. Half of the time I tuned her out, I'm pretty sure everyone tuned her out right when she opened her mouth.

"Well I don't know I just might send him to rehab." she responded excitedly, I could tell she was excited someone was actually listening.

"Well he does need the help." Blaine smiled at her, why was Puck glareing at him. Why was Blaine now looking guilty. Something was going on and I needed to get to the bottom of it.

"That was what I was thinking!" Brittany exclaimed, I tried my hardest not to laugh. Blaine gave her a weak smile, damn something was really wrong.

"Puck I need to talk to you!" I said in a strained voice because this was getting to me. He gave me a serious look, probably still focused on Blaine. I got up and started to walk to the girls bathroom, Puck of course followed me.

"What is it Santana?" he asked giving some attitude, oh hell no!

"Two things, first you better not give me any more fucking attitude! Second what is going on between you and Blaine!" I shouted at him, giving a head bob at my first sentence. For the first time in my life I saw Noah look thoughtful.

"I don't know if I should tell you." he bit his lip, he looked nervous. This was some serious shit!

"And why not?"

"Because it involves mostly Blaine, it's none of your business anyway." he glared at me, and I glared back. He tried to leave the bathroom, but I blocked the door. "I'm seriously worried about Blaine just tell me!" I hissed.

"I am not going to tell you so just move." he sighed, running his hand through his Mohawk. I cross my arms and stand my ground.

"Santana move right now." I knew it was an empty threat, he would never hurt a woman. Puck glared at me and crossed his arms too. "Noah Puckerman tell me right now!" he just stayed silent and stared.

"Um you guys what are you doing in here?" I heard a nervous voice from behind. I turned and saw Blaine peeking into the bathroom. He had a shy smile and continued, "We heard you yelling from here and you've been gone for like five minutes in the bathroom."

"It's nothing Blaine." Noah said through gritted teeth, the look on Blaine's face scared me a little. Blaine was acting a little fitchity lately and the way Noah just said that. Yes yesterday they were all lovey dovey, but that could have been an act. Only one thing clicked in my head, Noah was abusing Blaine!

AN- Of course we all know Noah is not abusing Blaine, but Santana doesn't know that. I liked the Brittany and Blaine scene, I wanted them to be good friends. Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !


	15. Chapter 15

AN- TheVinah- Lol! Was that for Miss Lopez lol? Well we will get back to her thing next chapter I think just cuz of the cliff hangery endinging.

I liked this chapter a lot. Except for the fight that I kinda hate. Oh yeah and 20,000 words! that will bring more ppl I think cuz thts the next number request thing! YAY new posible readers! If you are a new reader what do you think?

Chapter 15- Blaine

"Noah Puckerman tell me right now!" we all heard her yell. But I think I was the only one affected by it. She must have noticed the look he gave me when I told Brittany her cat needed help. As time progressed the more he became suspicious that I was going to slip up and cut. I wanted to prove him wrong and show him that I won't cut ever again.

"I think I'll go check on them." I shyly laugh. Everyone just nods and then I slowly get up. When I opened the door I saw Santana almost right up against the door with her arms crossed and Noah with a very serious glare and he too had his arms crossed.

"Um you guys what are you doing in here?" I said nervously. Santana whipped around and her face surprised me. She looked pretty angry, but I don't think her anger was directed at me. "We heard you yelling from here and you've been gone for like five minutes in the bathroom." I explain why I'm there.

"It's nothing Blaine." Noah had a kind of scary look on his face. He said his statement through gritted teeth and his yes were darker with anger, I only saw him this pissed one other time and that was when he found out I cut at his house. It kind of took me surprise and I had to surpress a gasp of fear. I could tell my face reflected how I felt.

I look back at Santana and now she looks shocked, kinda like she just had an epifiny. She looked between Noah and I and then pointed. "I have to go!" she practically yelled as she rushed out. I had to open the door for her, so I got a view of her snatching everyone up and leaveing.

"Everyone just left with Santana." I stated walking into the bathroom, though I was a little uncomfortable since it is the girl's bathroom.

"That's great."

"Why are you angry!" I complain.

"Santana just made me remember some crap that pissed me off."

"Like what?" I asked innocently, even though I knew very well what was making him so angry.

"Nothing Blaine."

"Noah that's getting annoying! Just tell me! I already know, but I want to hear it from you!" I shouted at him, in the heat of the moment. He gave me and angry look and pushed past me. He walked outside, ignoring that I was walking right next to him trying to get his attention.

"Puck! Are you really getting mad over this little thing!" I screamed at him as he was getting into his truck.

"Blaine move out of the way!" his truck roared to life. He glared at me from his seat in his car.

"Really Noah! First you are my ride! And second why are you getting mad at me! W e both know what I did and I'm not proud of it! But why are you doing this because _you_ made an obvious look at me and you know how Santana is!" tears threatened my eyes, but I kept them in to seem strong and not vunerable infront of him.

"Then get in the car." he hissed. I gave him a look and then walked back into the Lima bean. I was not going to deal with this.

I ploped myself down in a seat and crossed my arms. I sat there for five minutes, I looked at the door every other secound expecting Noah to push his way in. But when he didn't show then I just began to cry.

I cryed until I was all cryed out, which was like thirty minutes. Nobody even payed me any attention, they just ignored my exsitance. I was tempted to text Santana to come and get me in exchange for me telling her what was wrong. But I didn't I just sat there waiting for Noah.

"Hey there Killer." I heard a fimiliar voice from behind me. I turned and saw Sebastian standing there with his signature smirk. I saddly smiled at him as he sat across from me at my table.

"Congrats on Regionals. Can't wait to see you at Nationals." he tried to fill the silence. I just answered him with anouther smile.

"So where's the Lima loser?" I glared at his comment.

"Fine where is Puckerman?"

"He left." I looked over at the door longingly.

"Like you guys broke up?" was he happy about this?

"No. Well I don't think so." I stated saddly. I saw him look sympathetic and I felt a little better knowing someone cared now. He offered to take me out to dinner in a none date way. I let him since I could use a friend right now, and I was pretty hungry and had no money on me.

We went to McDonalds and he bought me dinner, how romantic. Not that I wanted it to, but it's just good to know he wasn't trying to be romantic. "If I was Puckerman I would never let you go." He said as we pulled into my drive way.

I bit my lip as I smile at him, why was I getting shy. "He is really stupid if he does." he added as he walked me to the front door. Once at the door I turned around, this reminded of my first date with Noah.

_"You're sitting there waiting for him. You're watching the pot." my mother moved from the door to sit next to me. _

_"Sweety he will come. Just rela-" she didn't finnish the thought, there was a knock on the door. I ran out of my room, the fastest I've ever run before. _

_"Bye mom I'll be home by eight am!" I yelled when I opened the door. _

_"You better no-" was all I caught. Puck was standing at the door looking his best. He wore a blue dress shirt, the first few buttons were unbuttoned, he wore just regular jeans and a dark blue jean jacket. He held forget-me-nots in his hand._

_He offered them to me and had a sort of shy smile on his face. I took them and shyly smiled back. "Hey." he said leaning his forhead against mine. _

_"We might want to leave because my mom is watching us." I replyed leaning forward for a quick peck. I will never get tired of the feeling of when our lips meet. _

_But this time its only for a second. So when we seperate he whisks me away to his pick-up. He drives to the nearest bread sticks, and gets us a seat imediatly. He slept with the with manager, so ya. You think I would be worried about dieseases, but he said he gets tested each time he has sex._

_After we order our meals we started to talk. "You know I'm not going to have sex with you right." I put my chin in the palm of my hand. _

_"No one can resist Puckzilla," he said "And I'm not just talking about myself when I say Puckzilla." he continued. My eyes went wide when I actually thought of us doing such things. with him. Cause' I have felt Puckzilla and all of his might. _

_"I bet I could." I said a little shakly._

_"I won't hurt you." his face went instantly serious. His voice held compasion and love. I almost jumped his bones right there, then I remembered where we were. _

_I stayed silent until the food arived. And Puck just held my hand until it did and then he dug into his spegetti. I slowly ate my soup, stareing at him. He was even hot while scarfing down his food. How was I going to resist his sexual advances._

_Once we were done he began to drive me home. Once we were there he took me up to the door. "I guess this is good night." he sighed. _

_He bent down and his lips connected to mine. It was like the hallway, but it got more heated this time. "Maybe we should do the deed." I moaned out while his lips were attached to my neck. _

_"You're room?" He asked as we ran into the house and up to my room._

When I was lost in thought Sebastian began to lean in.

AN- See what I mean about the fight. I kinda just wrote it like BLEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH, it was kinda confusing just for me and I wrote it. I mean I understand it but im like why am I makeing Puck so angry over this little thing? OH ya so I could end this chap like this lol. Will they kiss? Well I am sorry but you won't find out till chapter 17 or maybe 16 Idk if ill do what I'm thinking. Review plz!


	16. Chapter 16

AN- TheVinah- Dramatic IKR! Lol this one is kinda spicy.

crissingirl123- Don't worry I don't plan on hurting him. And thank you! I love when people love my things lol.

So anouther Santana chapter yay! Thanks to all who have added me to there alert lists. This chapter is a little more dramatic.

Chapter 16- Santana

"I have to go!" I yelled at the two as I rushed out of the bathroom, Blaine had to hold open the door for me. When I reached the others I told them that Blaine and Noah told us to leave. So I told them to come over my house.

"Why did you drag us here Santana?" Rachel asked, I could tell that her anger was fake and that she was worried for the newest couple.

"I have something to tell you guys! And it's really important."

"Does it involve Blaine and Noah?"

"Yes Frankenteen." I rolled my eyes. Finn didn't seem hurt by my words, all three of them just stared at me. Waiting for me to tell them. "I think that Puck is abusing Blaine." Rachel and Finn gapped at me, Brittany just had a mystified look on her face.

"I don't get it." Brittany said.

"She_ thinks _that Noah is hitting Blaine." Rachel explained to the clueless girl.

"Did you see the look Puck gave Blaine. And how Blaine cowered away from the look. Then Puck got really pissed when I asked him about it, and how he talked to Blaine in the bathroom." I said, throwing my hands up.

"They might have a different secret! And maybe the secret pisses Noah off and he was just getting agitated. Finn?" Rachel bit back.

"Well both of your points make sence." Finn said looking away. Brittany just nodded her head, nobody could tell if she was nodding with Rachel, Finn or my statements.

"I am going to get proof that I'm right!" I started to walk out of the front door.

"This is your house so what do we-" Finn said, he was now standing to.

"Then get the fuck out! Brittany your coming with me." Finn and Rachel just say good-bye, with smiles surprisingly. Brittany get's up from her spot and we both get into my car. It takes us a little while to get to the Lima Bean, it was already dinner.

"Santana I'm huuungry!" she said as we drove past a McDonalds.

"Fine." I would do anything for her. I parked and then we went inside. Brittany ordered a kids meal and a giant milk shake, and me not being hungry only got a shake.

"So how are the rest of the New Directions?" I turned around and saw Sebastian sitting with Blaine at the table. Blaine's eyes looked blood shot and his face was red and puffy. Sebastian didn't seem to be trying to get into Blaine's pants, but he was a sneaky one.

"They are good. Everyone is happy in there relationships and we did amazing at regionals." Blaine said, with a small smile.

"Hey isn't that Blaine!" Brittany shouted, though her mouth was full of french fries.

"Yes! Now shhh! We are going to follow them!" I hiss at her. She looks confused, but she seems to understand. I tell her to get her food and when she does we go to my car and sit there. We wait for Blaine and Sebastian to leave, and when they do we fallow them.

Sebastian walked Blaine up to the door and they talk a little. Blaine looks thoughtful for a couple seconds and I see the mercat bastard start to lean in. I see Blaine realizeing what's happening, but not leaning away. "We have to tell Noah!" I say as we speed off.

"I thought Noah hit Blaine so why would we tell him something that would make him made at Blaine?" Brittany asks me. That thought never crossed my mind, but I continued to drive to his house.

"Well maybe he will break up with Blaine and they will both be better off. Blaine won't get hit and Noah won't get cheated on." I smile at her as we drive to Puck's. It only took me a little while due to the fact that Puck only lived like down the street.

I knocked on the door, with Brittany hiding behind me. "Oh hello Santana." his mother said with no excitement. "Oh and hi Brittany!" oh that's fair, be all nice to my girlfriend and not me.

"Hi is Puck here. We need to talk to him." Brittany says brightly, now not scared anymore thanks to the warm welcome.

"Yeah he's up in his room." We let ourselves in and rush up to Noah's room. He was just laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was wearing sunglasses, even though he was indoors.

"He Puck I've got to tell you something." I sighed and sat next to him.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"Blaine is cheating on you with Sebastian!" Brittany says brightly, I look over at her and cock my head. Noah snaps up and stares at the both of us. "What the hell do you mean he's cheating on me."

"What don't you get?" Brittany asked.

"Okay Brittany let me take it from here. We saw Blaine and Mercat at McDonalds and we followed them to Blaine's house and they kissed." I explained, putting on a sympathetic face.

"What!" Noah jumps off of his bed.

"So now you can break up with him and now you won't beat him up any more!" Brittany smiled at him.

"I don't fucking beat my boyfriend!"

"Santana said you did." Brittany said, looking very confused.

"Why would you say that Santana!" Noah yelled turning to me. Before I could even say anything Noah bolted out of the room. I looked out the window and saw Noah jumping into his truck. It roared to life and he took off, in the direction of Blaine's.

"Brittany we have to go!" I grab her arm and pull her downstairs. Ignoreing Noah's mothers yells of questions.

AN- To me this one feels rushed and short to me, but idk about you guys. Tell me what you think. Should they kiss? crissingirl123 I already know your opinion lol! But you can put it again just so I have anouther review lol!


	17. Chapter 17

AN- .Riso- Lol okay. They will kiss, cause' that's what you voted for. lol jk or am I! lol jk if you just look down u'll see lol.

GovernHooker-I wrote half of this chapter b4 i posted the last one so u'll see what I wanted from the start lol. But there is definatly angst.

bluck4evaz- They will fight lol.

Okay so this chapter is very dramatic, at least it is for me. There is a rapey part. U'll see when you get there. I like this one a whole lot more, this one is one of my favorites.

Disclaimer- Crap I need to stop forgetting this! Okay blah blah blah I don't own glee.

Chapter 17- Blaine

I saw Sebastian lean down, he puckered his lips a little. I could smell his cologne and it was nothing like Noah's. Oh Noah's colonge made me week in the knees. "Wait Sebastian I can't! I'm dateing Noah!" I put my hands out and stopped him from getting any closer.

"He dumped you!" He put his hands on my butt and tryed to push me up against him.

"Sebastian I said no!" I barked.

"What's going on out here!" my mother shouted. I turned and saw my mother standing in the doorway. Her nostrols were flareing and her eyes were wide in rage. Sabastian tryed to put on his good boy face, "Well I was attempting to kiss your younger brother."

"Don't even fucking try in charming me! I think I just heard my son say no!" I have never seen her look so angry, well except for when my dad hit me.

"I-I." Sebastian stuttered out.

"Just go or she might attack you." I whispered, taking his hands off of my ass. He did as I said and my mother yelled at me to get in the house. I went into the living room and plopped my self down on the couch. I ignored my mom storming into the kitchen, I was just to physically and emotionally drained.

"Blaine what were you thinking!" she came out of the kitchen cluching her favorite glass, that I assumed was filled with tea.

"Mom I could have handled myself!" I yelled back at her. She crossed her arms and gave me the 'Oh no you couldn't' look. I glared at her and began to walk up to my room.

"I'm not done talking to you!" she yelled at me, putting her tea down. I looked down at her from my spot on the stair case, "Well I am." I stomped up the stairs. Once in my room I jumped onto my bed and just layed there.

It seemed like I layed there forever, but something shocked me into getting up. "Where the fuck is he!" why was Noah yelling.

"In his room." my mother told him. I just layed, now on my back, there waiting for him to storm up here so I could ask him what was up his ass this time.

"What the fuck Blaine!" he glared at me. He swung my door open with such force that the door stopper broke. I sat up instantly and a stared at him. I was planning on acting like a bad ass, but his anger was kind of scareing me.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, I truely had no idea.

"Santana and Brittany think I beat you! And then I hear that your going on dates and making out with that fucking Warbler!" he shouted at me. I flinched when he yelled fucking.

"What do you mean?"

"Santana saw you at McDonalds with him and she fallowed you here and saw that he was kissing you!" now I could play the bad ass role because he was kinda pissing me off.

"You want to know why I was at McDonalds! Because you left me at the Lima Bean and he showed up! I needed a friend after my suposed boyfriend just fucking ditched me at a coffie house!" I yelled back at him. My voice cracked on half of the words because now I was beggining to cry, so much for the bad ass.

"I could not be around you after-"

"After what! Santana acusing you of something you knew you weren't doing! Don't you even fucking dare trying that!" I yelled at him.

"Well you kissed that-"

"No I didn't! If Santana would have waited a little while longer she would have seen that I would have stopped him! You wanna know why!" I paused, like I was going to give him a chance to answer. When he opened his mouth I began to shout again, "Because I'm in love with you Noah Puckerman! I love you and this is how you treat me."

"Well I-"

"N-Noah just get out!" I tell at him as I lay back down on my bed.

"Well babe I didn't know all of that crap." his voice softended. He layed down on my bed and wrapped his arms around my belly, pulling me towards him. But before he could I turn around and glare at him. I grab his arm and force it away, "Noah just please leave."

"DON'T BEAT HIM UP!" I hear Brittany shout. I stand up and see Brittany and Santana running up the stairs and into my room. The two stop in my door way when they see that Noah is laying on the bed stareing at me, and me with my crying face.

Santana rushes forward and pulls me into a hug. It was kind of aquard since I'm three inches taller and she's pulling me down. "Estoy tan feliz que está a salvo! Estaba tan preocupada!" she whispered. (AN- I am so happy you are safe! I was so worried! (Blaine knows spanish so he knows what she says) Also I think that is how it go's. If not then I am a failure as a half Puerto Rican)

"Yes I am safe! Noah doesn't hit me, well in a hurtful way." resently he took up the sport of smacking me on my ass. Santana pushed me out of the hug, hands still on my shoulders. "W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't hit my boyfriend!" Noah shouted, now standing glareing at the three of us. Really my mother was great at guarding me outside of the house. But she can't keep three teenagers out of the house.

"Then why were you glareing at Blaine at the Lima Bean when he said Lord Tubbington needed help, and why did he look guilty?" Santana asked. I looked over at Noah and saw that his mouth was like vice gripped close. I could practically see the fire burning in his eyes.

The two girls turned and looked at me. I felt there gazes burn into me as I looked shyly at Noah. "Just leave it." Noah took this as an excuse to pull me in a hug. I looked up at him and put on a sort of mad face, "I'm still mad at you." I smiled up at him.

He smiled down at me and then glared back at the two girls. "What is it! Can't you just tell us!" Santana shouted at us. Really mom two things are yelled at the front door and your instantly there, but four people are yelling and she just stays downstairs.

"It's up to Blaine."

"Thanks a lot Noah." I glare up at him.

"Fine." I tell the two girls. Brittany squeals and jumps up and down, Santana just looks thoughtful. Once they all sit down in beanbag chairs, which were super appropriate for what I'm about to tell them, and I sit on my bed, still wrapped in Noah's arms.

"So in the seventh grade I found out I was gay. I think I was pretty obvious, except to Noah. So I got bullied, seeing as how we live in Ohio. And they didn't just hurt me physically, but they said hurtful things. One time they even said they would tell Noah. Once they told me that I just couldn't take it anymore. I heard in health class that cutting helps you forget about that pain while you focus on anouther." I started to explain our very long story.

Santana's eyes look glassy as she whisper, "Oh Blaine no!"

"So I asked my mom for shaving aquipment and I used the razors to cut myself. One time this guy named Carl, who was the worst bully, got me alone in the bathroom. It was the end of the eighth grade. He pushed me into the sink and into the wall while calling me a faggo-"

"Blaine stop!" Santana was now in tears, Brittany was being held by her.

"No Santana you wanted to know the story you are going to know. So he called me a faggot the whole time. He threatend to tell Noah that I was gay. U-unless I got on my knees and-"

"What!" Noah roared standing up. I looked up at him and then to the two girls. He looked even more pissed then when he thought I was cheating. Both of the girls were sobbing messes.

"G-got on my knees and sucked his dick. L-like the co-cock lover I was. So I g-got on my knee's and the-then I-"

"Blaine stop!" Santana yelled at me.

"I bit him." I finished my first story which seemed to calm Noah back down, "But that was to much I just couldn't take it so when I got home I locked myself in the bathroom and cut. Even though Noah was sleeping over that night. I-I had never done it when he was there, because he could have caught me. But after that night my mom told me she knee and she helped me quit."

"Did you cut that day you locked yourself in the bathroom after Noah went to the hospital?" Santana questioned. I gave her a guilty look and contined my explanation, "So when he did that it was a little to much for me. Because he was my best friend and I thought I was just some person who would sleep with him. Then I thought his mom was going to yell at us at his house so I found his razor in his bathroom and yeah. But I stopped since then he just gave me some stupid look at the Lima Bean." Brittany stopped crying when she heard that I stopped, Santana still had an acational tear.

"Then you go run off and tell people that my boyfriend beats me and then accuse me of cheating." I look over to Santana who had a guilty face on.

000

They are lucky that I'm a forgiving person or I would have kicked all of them out, but I didn't. Brittany and Santana left at around ten when Santana's mom called and asked where she was. "So what do want to do?" I asked when we go back up to my room.

"I have an idea." He said. He put his hands on the sides of my hips and made us fall onto the bed.

"No!" I giggled, "I'm still mad at you."

"Then punish me like the bad boy that I am." he whispers suductivly. I giggle and give in to his demands.

AN- GASP Blainey was almost like raped! I'm not 100% sure but I think this is my longest chapter, or it seems tht way to me. Tell me what you thought about the chapter :). Oh and I ment to put this in the last chapter, but what group song should they sing at Nationals. It's got to be happy and have like a fast beat, but no romance plz thts gunna be the first song. Oh and National's isn't like the next chapter or anything but Depending apon how many songs I get I need to pick one so ya! Plz review.


	18. Chapter 18

AN- Crissgirl123- That's fine if you can't think of a song. I already have two of three songs planned. The last is gunna be the group number. I know I put Santana as a bad ass through most of the story, but I wanted her to have a soft side when things got to serious which led to that Santana.

Okay so let's just pretend that this is now Monday morning. Oh and Blaine is a senior, even though we all know he's a junior. Um so more ppl read chapter 17 than 16 which kinda confused me a little, but what eva lol.

Chapter 18- Blaine (Pretend it's Monday) (Oh and Blaine's a senior)

Noah and I woke up at the same time the next morning. "I think my mom heard us last night." I smiled up at him. I was laying on top of him, it was the way we fell asleep last night.

"I don't care. That was our best time, in my personal opinion." I slid off of him and got out of bed, witha slight sharp pain in my rump.

"You would think that since you didn't have to do anything. I don't think you learned anything." I laughed as I got dressed for today. "Yes hu! I learned that make up sex with you is awsome. I think it's worth getting in a fight." he gave me his sexy face. Which was his determined eye and his puckered lips.

I put on my navy skinny jeans and then my light blue, skin tight, tee shirt. "You arn't gunna where a button up shirt?" Noah teased. I gave him a 'Really?!' look.

"Oh ya and what are you going to wear?"

"Well I was going to borrow one of your to big for you sweat pants and swear shirt."

"What if I don't let you?"

"Then I'll have to punish you." he says seductivly. He got up from under the covers and let everything hang loose as he got up in my bubble. He leans down and kisses me. He puts his hand on the back of my head and forces his tounge in. He forces me to take even more of his tounge.

And without any warning he just releases me and go's to get my cloths. I was to out of breath to even stop him playfully.

Noah drives me to school. He makes out with me in the car before Santana slams on the window, "Class starts in five so it's either sex or education!" she shouts at us.

"I think sex will do us better." Noah grinds down. I moan and look and see Santana smileing in the window.

"N-no we need to go to school!" I moan out. Before he could get me to join his point of view Santana opens the door. Noah begins to attack my neck as I smile shyly at her.

"N-Noah sto ooohhhhh ya! Wait stop!" I moan out. This time he listens to me and get off of me, getting out of his car on his side. It takes me a minute to gather my thoughts and get out of the car. Noah was already gone, but now Rachel had joined Santana and I.

"I heard a rumor that Mr. Shue is only going to work on our setlist until nationals so that's this weeks and the rest are us doing songs only for nationals." Rachel said excitedly. This struck an idea with me.

"Ladies how would guys like to do a number with me?" I ask them with a giant smile on my face.

"What song did you have in mind?" Santana asks as we all walk to first period.

000

**(Santana)**

**Behold the way our fine feathered friend,**

**His virtue doth parade**

**Thou knowest not, my dim-witted friend**

**The picture thou hast made**

**(Rachel)**

**Thy vacant brow, and thy tousled hair**

**Conceal thy good intent**

**Thou noble upright truthful sincere,**

**And slightly dopey gent**

**(Blaine)**

**Youre my funny valentine,**

**Sweet comic valentine,**

**You make me smile with my heart.**

**Your looks are laughable, un-photographable,**

**Yet, you're my favorite work of art.**

The three of us stood infront of the whole glee club. We all belted our last lines. Through out my whole verse I had my hand togther infront of my collor bone.

**(S)**

**Is your figure less than greek?**

**(R)**

**Is your mouth a little weak?**

**(B)**

**When you open it to speak, are you smart?**

**(The three of them) **

**But, don't change a hair for me.**

**Not if you care for me.**

**Stay little valentine, stay!**

**Each day is valentines day**

I intently stared at Noah on everyone of my lines. Rachel was begining to tear up. And Santana smile sweetly at her girlfriend. Tina was crying for some reason, maybe she took our song to heart and felt the same way.

**(B)**

**Is your figure less than greek?**

**(S)**

**Is your mouth a little weak?**

**(R)**

**When you open it to speak, are you smart?**

**(The three of them)**

**But, don't change a hair for me.**

**Not if you care for me.**

**(S and R)**

**Stay little valentine, stay!**

**(B)**

**Each day is Valentines day**

I finished softly, I even got myself to shove out a single tear. Once I finished every one started to cheer and clap. Noah rushed up and lifted me into a kiss, which I couldn't help but smile while kissed.

"Looks like we found our opening number for Nationals!" Mr. Shue clapped. The three of us looked over at Mr. Shue with giant grins on our face.

"Really?" Rachel asks excitedly. The Glee club advisor nods his head, and we all cheer. Noah swung me around and pulled me into anouther kiss. We all sat down and let other people sing there songs. Well Mercades was the only one who had a song.

I noticed that on my way to my chair some of the guys looked a little aquard. Noah seemed to notice to, because he glared at them for the rest of class. "Noah you better not do anything stupid, it's fine if there uncomfortable!" I hiss to him.

He looks at me, and I can see him calm down. I smile at him and rest my head on his shoulder whil Mr. Shue tells us our homework. "Santana, Blaine and Rachel did amzing on there song! We need more songs that come from the heart! So that will be your homework until Nationals, find songs!"

AN- I need those song Ideas lol. Oh and Blaine applied to NYADA with Rachel and Kurt just so u guys know cuz that will be brought up in the next chapter. So plz review what you thought of the first song for nationals, what song I should do and what you thought of the chapter. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzz! Also Ik the song takes a lot of the chapter it's so short cuz it's cuz it's a filler chapter and I'm like bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eh lol. Next chapter will be a filler to, but it will be longer I promise. And yes there will be anouther song.


	19. Chapter 19

AN- TheVinah- Thank you so much for the songs!

Nunschool1571- Lol ty! I loved Tina's version so I thought I would do tht.

WOO HOO more than 20 reviewss! also Ik I said this chapter will be long but I think it only is cuz of my songs, which makes me sad cuz I wanted this chapter to be long because of my words not the songs. I really did enjoy writeing the coregraphy for the songs though lol. The secound song is like my favortest song in the whole world!

Disclaimer- I do not own glee, any video games mentioned and the songs. If I did I would be like super rich :)! Oh I wish.

Chapter 19- Blaine

Over the last month Mr. Shue did not find one song that he loved. Everyone tried there hardest, but he didn't like any as much as Funny Valentine. So last week he told nobody to audition until today, which is Friday.

I had prepaired two numbers. One with Noah, Tina, Brittany and Rachel. Then anouther with Santana, with Noah danceing with us. "Okay so Blaine what is your first number?"

"Um it's Copacabana by Barry Manilow." I spoke into the mic. The three girls stood behind us with there own microphones as I began to sing.

**(B)**

**Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl**

**With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there**

**She would merengue and do the cha-cha**

**And while she tried to be a star**

**Tony always tended bar**

**Across the crowded floor, they worked from 8 til 4**

**They were young and they had each other**

**(3 gurls)**

**Who could ask for more?**

When I said show girl I did a little girate with my hips, while desribeing her feathers I ran my fingers through my hair, with the dress I put my hands at just under my hips and pretended to move a dress around. I looked over to Tony, aka Puck, who was standing across the stage pretending to wash the bar.

**(R)**

**At the copa, Copacabana**

**(3)**

**The hottest spot north of Havana**

**(T)**

**At the cope, Capocabana**

**(3)**

**Music and passion were always in fashion**

**(Br)**

**At the cope . . . They fell in love**

While the three girls sang Noah and I both did the Salsa. Which everyone cheered at to my surprise.

**(N)**

**His name was Rico**

**He wore a diamond**

**He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there**

**And when she finished, he called her over**

**(B)**

**But Rico went a bit to far**

**(N & B)**

**Tony sailed across the bar**

**And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two**

**There was blood and a single gun shot**

**(3)**

**But just who shot who?**

Mike joined us on stage and played our Rico. I of course went over to him and he pretend fondled me, he did not even brush me. Then Noah rushed across the stage when I sang that Rico went to far. He pushed me behind him and fake punched Mike. They fallowed the song exactly. Soon Noah was on the ground and as the back-up singers sang there line.

**(R)**

**At the copa, Copacabana**

**(3)**

**The hottest spot north of Havana**

**(T)**

**At the cope, Capocabana**

**(3)**

**Music and passion were always in fashion**

**(Br)**

**At the cope . . . They fell in love**

Now Noah and Mike were off the stage now and I sat in a chair watching as Rory, Mercades, Santana, Joe and Sam did there own little disco dances to the side.

**(B with three singing the chorus softly in the backround)**

**Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl,**

**But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show**

**Now it's a disco, but not for Lola,**

**Still in dress she used to wear,**

**Faded feathers in her hair**

**She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind**

**She lost her youth and she lost her Tony**

**Now she's lost her mind**

**(B)**

**At the copa... don't fall in love**

**Don't fall in love**

Everyone, even the dancers, cheered and clapped as Noah and I took bows. Everyone but Santana and Noah got off the stage. "Are you sure we should do this one. It's a little to adult content." I whispered to them. They all just gave me a look and smiled at our audiance.

**(B and S)(Lol BS get it!)**

**I can make you feel special**

**When it sucks to be you**

**Let me make you feel special**

**For an hour or two**

The two of us strut, sexily, over to Noah. Who had a sexy look on his face, but it was only for me. The way I could tell was because he was staring at me and only me.

**(S)**

**Your life's a routine that repeats each day**

Santana was on one side of Noah and I was on the other. While she sang she rubbed her hands all over his chest from her spot. When she belted day she turned her back to his side and slowly slid down. Once she finished she snapped up.

**(B)**

**No one cares who you are or what you say**

I shot the croud a sexy face, at which the all the girls cheered at. Then I shook my fingers in Noah's face, then did the same thing as Santana, except on for say it was say.

**(S and B)**

**And sometimes you feel like you're nobody,**

**but you can feel like somebody with me**

The two of us rubbed our hands all over his chest as we sang. But then I push Santana lightly out of the way and kissed Noah with firey passion. Then I jumped off and turned to the people we were singing to and saw there faces. All the girls looked giddy, the guys a little aquard and Mr. Shue looked a little confused.

**(B)**

**When we're together the earth will shake**

**and the stars will fall into the sea**

**(S)**

**So come on, baby, let down your guard**

**When your date's in the bathroom, I'll slip you my card**

While I was singing I was demanding Noah's attention, but when Santana she guided his face over to her, by his chin. He seemed to be enjoying the attention.

**(S)**

**I can tell just by looking**

**that you've got it hard**

**(B)**

**For me! For me!**

**(S)  
For me! For me! **

**(B)**

**For me! For me!**

Each time one of us said for me we tugged Noah over to who ever sang it.

**(B)**

**I can tell just by looking that you are especially hard for me!**

I grabbed Noah in the part that should be hard, which it was, while I sang my last line. I must have been a little rough, cause' he let out a little grunt in pain. "Okay well I love your first number, that will defiantly go to Nationals. But your secound one I don't think is appropriate. For any event except for adult films." Mr Shue commented.

"What the fuck do you mean! I loved that fucking song!" Santana shouted at the Glee club teacher.

"Ya Mr. Shue they worked that song like a stripper pole!" Sugar shouted at Mr. Shue from her seat.

"Okay! Okay! That song is not going to nationals because it is to adult and it's going to be like Toxic. Plus I want a group number, and Blaine is already the lead in two of our songs."

"Thank you! All of these songs are light on the Mercades!" Mercades shouted from her seat.

"I thought of that!" Mr. Shue started,"Brittany you won't be a back up singer any more you will be playing our Lola. Mike, you will still be Rico, and Sam will be Tony. Mercades you will be takeing Brittany's spot. Everyone, besides our singers will be the people who do the disco. So now everyone will be a part of this number."

Not everyone seemed happy, since some were just on the stage for a little. But everyone knew that if they fought with Mr. Shuester that they would get in big trouble.

000

"So are you excited!" Rachel squealed. She was laying in my bed on her tummy, with her legs in the air. She wore her pink footsy pajamas and had her hair in pig tails.

"For what?" I asked, twirling around in my computer chair.

"Well for one next week is our auditions for NYADA! And then you have two songs at Nationals!"

"I completely forgot about NYADA! And I guess, but I can tell some people resent me for getting my songs." I said, giving her a serious face. She laughed and then bumped her feet together.

Noah, Brittany and Santana were all down stairs grabbing as much food as there arms could handle. We planned on bericadeing ourselves in my room and having a bunch of fun. But I kind of wished that none of the girls were here so I could have alone time with Noah.

"They won't resent you for long. It's not there fault that Mr. Shue liked your songs more!" Rachel defended me to nobody. I smiled at her comment and I went over to give he a big hug.

"I thought you were gay?" I saw Brittany standing in the door way. A wide assortment of chips and pop were in her arms.

"Yes I am. I was giving her a hug." I sighed, with a smile. Nobody could stay mad at Brittany, unless they had no heart and/or soul. She plops all of the stuff onto the table and the other two come in and do the same.

Noah sits in the computer chair and I sit on hid lap so the girls have room on the bed. "So what do we do now?" Brittany asked.

"Well I have a bunch of movies and video games. And board games." I lay my head on Noah's shoulder. Santana wants to play a voilent video game and Rachel want's to play a board game. Brittany was confused as usual, Noah wanted a violent video game and I really didn't care either way.

"Let's play GTA four!" Santana yells, putting the game in the air like the baboon from the lion king. Noah grabbed the game from her and put it in. For some reason Noah is the only one of my friends, yes I still consider my boyfriend my friend, that feel comfortable touching my game stations.

So we all took turns, Brittany was the longest because Santana spawned her a car and all she did was drive. And not even a recless drive she drove the non-igsistant speed limit and fallowed the lights. The only reason her turn ended was because she acedently hit a cop car and got one star then ended up running over a cop trying to get away and they killed her. She acted like she actually got shot, so Santana declared that she wasn't aloud to play anymore.

We only did a few cycles until we started to get bored of the game. Brittany wanted to build a fort, which everyone grumbled at even though I kinda wanted to, and since that was her wish it came true thanks to her girlfriend.

So that is where we spent the rest of the night. In our awesome fort. Noah, Santana and Brittany were incharge of building it, and Rachel and I were incharge of making five beds and us being able to have fun in it. And we did.

AN- Next chapter is nationals so get those songs in. There will also be a flash back 4 our NYADA auditions! Yay a plotty chapter! Tell me what you thought of the songs! and there sleep over! Review plzzzzzzzzzzzz!


	20. Chapter 20

AN- TheVinah- TY!

This chapter is super plotty! Since Vinah was the only one to tell me two songs it's going to be one of those songs :). Yay! Chapter 20 baby! I am so happy I've made it this far. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, Favoried and added me to there alerts!

Chapter 20- Blaine Anderson

"Oh my god! We are at Nationals!" Rachel squealed. We had a big enough budget to where we could be able to get enough rooms for four people per room. Mr. Shue still didn't let couples sleep in the same room so my room was Rachel, Santana, Tina and I. The first two and I had to have a room together so we could practise our routine.

"I kinda just want to leave and go explore L.A!" Tina sighed jumping onto on of the two beds that we had. She and Rachel were shareing a bed and Santana and I were sharing the other.

"Nationals are tommarrow! You're a little late to start exploreing!" Rachel exclaimed, like if anyone thought of that they should be banished to the deepest part of hell.

"Well I'm going to go get some more ice." I said, showing the girls the ice pail. Santana accompanies me, we joke around on our way to the ice machene which is in the lobby.

"So what do you think the boys are doing?" I asked her as we walked to the lobby.

"Probably watching porn or talking about there girlfriends."

"Two things, I'm a boy and I highly doudt they would watch porn together." I laughed as we walked into the lobby.

"Oh yes!" moaned a girl from behind the front desk. Santana seemed pretty interested in what was going on behind the desk. I have to admit that I was a little curious to so we both peak over the desk.

All I can see a tan figure covered by this ladies body. She had long, flowing, blonde hair that covered the guys head. "Oh yeah!" He moans out, realization spreads over Santana's face which confuses me.

"Blaine let's leave the two alone." she looks a little paniced. I look back down and see the girl sat up.

Noah was laying there with his hands behind his head. He was now staring at me, his eyes were dark with lust. But not lust for me, for the skank he was just making out with. His face showed he looked a little paniced.

I just stood there, as the three people stared at me. I felt tears well in my eyes as I shook my head at Noah. "I-I." was all I stuttered out, before I bolted to my room.

"Blaine!" I heard him call out. I also heard the girl let out a scream, I assumed that he got up suddenly.

While waiting for the elevator Santana caught up to me and we both got in. I didn't mind her right now. Espesially since she was holding me as I crying into her neck on the elevator. "Shh it's okay. He's a jerk anyways." she comforted. I didn't want to say it out loud but I was still in love with him right now.

Once in my room all three girls comforted me. "There are two sides to this story." Tina said once I stopped crying.

"There are three and two of them are horible." I said quitely, Noah had just givin up pounding on the door and shouting that he was sorry.

"But I'm not going to be all broken up about this!" I took a deep breath before saying my statement. The three girls looked at me and I added, "I have a way to get him back."

000 (Really quickly it's Santana)

"Noah!" I shouted to the boy who cheated on my best friend.

"What." he hissed, oh hell no.

"Blaine wants to sing Funny Valentine to you on stage. So you know get ready to jump out right when he does." Only if he knew what he was agreeing to.

000 (Back to Blaine)

"Now welcome the New Directions to the stage!" shouted the anouncer.

I walked on to stage in a strut. On the opposite side Noah came out with a smile on his face. Then the music started and his smile went away.

(B)

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

and she's probably getting frisky...

right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

'cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Noah tried to go back from where he came, but Mike meterialized there and stopped him from leaveing. Noah looked furious as he stared at me, but then his gaze softened when he saw my mad face.

(B)

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,

showing her how to shoot a combo...

(3 girls)

And he don't know...

I walked over to him and did a little angry dance around him, the women in the crowd cheered.

(B)

That I dug my key into the side of his

pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

(3)

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

My back-up singers gave a little additude as they sang there line. Noah seemed a little mad and amused by our routene.

(B)

Right now, she's probably up singing some

white-trash version of Shania karaoke..

Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"

and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,

Right now, he's probably dabbing on

3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...

(3)

And he don't know . . .

(B)

That I dug my key into the side of his

pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

(3)

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I leaned in like I was about to kiss him. But in the last second I pulled back and smacked him across the face, and it wasn't lightly.

(B)

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

'cause the next time that he cheats...

(3)

Oh, you know it won't be on me

(B, with three lightly)

No...not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side of his

pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

(3)

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

Everyone cheered loudly for us as Santana scampered off stage and out came Mercades in her spot. Noah and I melted into the back and took our own mics.

Through out Copacabana I shot Noah dirty looks. Especially through the part when Rico calls Lola over and then Tony gets in a fight with said first boy. Though my looks didn't see to faze him, he just kept the same emotionless face. Now we were all in pairs, unfortunatly I was with Noah.

(B)

I'm better

So much better now

I see the light, touch the light,

We're together now

(P)

I'm better

So much better now

Look to the skies, give me life

We're together now

We all did a tango-y type dance. It was kinda like our teenage dream dance except we were facing each other this time.

(Br)

We've only just begun

Hypnotized by drums

Until forever comes

You'll find us chasing the sun

(S)

They said this day wouldn't come

We refused to run

We've only just begun

When the two sang they took to the middle of the stage and did there own little additude-y dance. "I'm so sorry Blaine I didn't mean to hurt you." Puck whispered on Santana's secound line.

(P, S, B and Br)

You'll find us chasing the sun

(All)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Now the four of us were in the middle, but now were were dancing a waltz. Everyone else did the original dance around us.

(4)

You'll find us chasing the sun

(All)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

(4)

You'll find us chasing the sun

"Don't you dare Puck," the Puck seemed to cut him like a knife,"I'm not doing this. You made a promise!"

(Mercades)

When Daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

(Kurt)

'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

(Sam)

Can see you coming

And We'll never grow old again

(Quinn)

You'll find us chasing the sun

"Babe I was drunk!"

(Rory and Sugar)

I'm never

I'm never down

Lying here, staring up

And you're looking down

(Suinn)

I'm never

I'm never down

Live forever, forever

With you around

"That's no fucking excuse!" I was begining to tear up.

(Finchel)

We've only just begun

Hypnotized by drums

Until forever comes

You'll find us chasing the sun

(K and M)

They said this day wouldn't come

We refused to run

We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

"Yes hu! I was horny and I couldn't find you!"

(Joe)

The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

(All)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

(Finchel and Suinn)

You'll find us chasing the sun

(All)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

(Joe, Sury)

You'll find us chasing the sun

"You think being horny is a fucking reason to cheat on me!"

(Tike)

When the Daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

'Til it's golden again

(Bluck)

And now it feels so amazing

Can't see it coming

And We'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

"I know, but I was also drunk!"

(Finchel)

You'll find us chasing the sun

(Brittana)

You'll find us chasing the sun

(Tike)

You'll find us chasing the sun

(Bluck)

You'll find us chasing the sun

(Suinn)

You'll find us chasing the sun

"That's still no reason for me to forgive you! Why the hell are you getting drunk before we have a competion!"

(Mercades, Kurt and Tike)

When the Daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

'Til it's golden again

(Sury, Joe and Suinn)

And now it feels so amazing

Can't see it coming

And We'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

(All)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

(Bluck)

You'll find us chasing the sun

(All)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

We all scurried off the stage to wild cheering. I went to the opposite side of the stage from Noah just so he couldn't give me anouther piece of shit excuse. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Noah's words echoed in my head as I rushed to the hotel, I didn't care if we won or not.

_"I did horible!" I sighed into Noah's shoulder. We were sitting in his room, it was right after my NYADA audition. Rachel did amazing in her version of Don't Rain on My Parade, but Carmen Tibideaux didn't tell me anything about my preformance. _

_"No you weren't you did amazing!" he held me at arms length._

_"But she didn't say anything to me! That has to be a bad sign! It kinda hurts my feelings!" I pouted, crossing my arms._

_His face turned so serious it scared me a little, "I will nothing hurt you!" _

_"Well I don't think you could stop her from not saying anything." I laughed awkwardly._

_"I just want you to know that as long as I'm here nothing will ever hurt you."_

_"You promise." a smile spread over my face._

_"I promise." He pulled me into a tight hug._

Like last time when at the elevator someone caught up to me, but this time it was Noah who caught up to me. "Blaine-y babe! Come on we can get past this!" I glared at him.

"Y-you promised." I choked out as we both get into the elevator.

"Promised?" As he tryed to pull me into a hug. I put my arms infront of myself, trying to push him away. He got a good grip on me and pulled me into a tight hug as I cried. I smacked him on his chest, "Get off of me! You promised that you wouldn't let anything hurt me! Well you wanna know what you hurt me!"

His gaze softened as he realized I was telling the truth. But before he could get any words out the elveator got to my floor and I ran to my room as fast as I could. Once in my room I got my things and grabbed my ticket.

000 (Santana)

"Oh my god we won!" Rachel squealed as we walked back to our room. I didn't listen to her stupid little speech thing after that statment. I was to focused on Blaine, he and Noah disapeared a few hours ago and I was worried.

We went into the room to see all of Blaine's stuff missing. "Where's Blaine's stuff?" Tina asked, looking around the room in wonder. I looked on the table, that is in all hotel rooms for some reason, and saw a note from Blaine.

Dear Ladies,

I couldn't be near Noah right now. So I packed my things and grabbed my ticket. I plan on going to the airport and exchangin gmy ticket for a different one. I'm going home and I'll be at school for graduation. I planned on just leaving, but I love you guys to much to just make you guys worry like that. Don't tell Mr. Shue or any of the boys, cause' that'll get me in trouble or they will tell Noah.

Love,

Blaine

AN- GASP! BLAINE LEFT! Was Noah justified? Review plz! Also this story won't be lasting much longer so I want to know what you guys want to see next, here are my idea's.

A Zombie story- Bluck, Brittana, Finchel are main some side ones

Big brother- Bluck, Brittana, Finchel and Tike

Glee project 1 (2 years after season three with the people from glee project 2 as glee club with some ppl like Rory)- Blellie, Arlie, Sury, Brittana and people from old glee club will visit so some Bluck and Finchel and such.

Friends (Based off of the TV show friends)- Brittana, Finchel and . . . . . Bluck (shocker)

Puck as bully- Bluck and Brittana are main. Nobody else is super ther in it to my knowledge yet lol.

Plane crashes on an island- Bluck, Brittana, Finchel, Tike. Klaine friendship and one sided Klaine.

Avatar (Not the crappy blue people)- Bluck, Brittana and a tid bit of Finchel.

Harry Potter- Bluck, Tike, Brittana and Finchel. ( starts 5th year)

So tell me your favorite and then your second favorite. So when I finish GHG I could start writing the second one. So put tht in your review to plz!


	21. Chapter 21

AN- Vinah- Lol Ikr but he has a reason. Not a good one, but a reason.

Bluck4evaz- I just put that together I didn't even notice that. Also thank you for voteing for the stores you wanted.

Last chapter was 30,000 words I didn't realize that until I checked, so yay! So this chapter will be skipping in time. And it has a spicy ending!

Chapter 21- Anderson

I skipped the last week of school except for the day of my graduation. I even showed up late just so I wouldn't have to see anyone. I got there right when they started giving people their robes. Since my last name began with an A and Rachel's a B we were with each other.

She informed that we won Nationals and everyone missed me. She also told me that she got into NYADA, at which I told her I did too. So we promised that we would buy an apartment together. Since Kurt didn't get in he wasn't going with us sadly, he was the only one I kept in contact with.

So they started calling names and I got my diploma. After the graduation I just left, with my mom of course, and didn't look back. I didn't tell my mom anything except that Noah and I broke up.

Now I just graduated from NYADA, tied for head of class with Rachel. New York was everything I wanted and more. Santana moved here two years ago with Brittany, who graduated from High school with the help of Santana three years ago. Kurt decided to try movies and moved to Hollywood with Mercades.

Finn stayed in Ohio, saving money for his and Rachel's wedding, until last year when he moved in with Rachel and I. There were some pretty interesting nights with the two of them there.

Quinn went to Yale and Sam went with her to work to help pay the bills. Tina and Mike moved up to Chicago. Rory and Sugar now live in L.A, Sugars trying to be an actress and Rory is releasing his first album in a few months. Joe moved to Miami and I heard that he loves preforming there, doing random gigs here and there.

Noah. I only got a glimpse of him at graduation. Santana told me he was in L.A doing pool cleaning and acting on the side. That's all I wanted to know.

We all still get together every year on Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury's, I still called her that even though she is now Mrs. Shuester, wedding anniversary. Well everybody except for Noah, only the people who now live in Hollywood see him. Well and when we see him on occasional TV shows.

So to sum it all up, my life has been amazing so far. Since I now had no tuition to pay I could now pay for my own house so I was moving out to give Rachel and Finn some space. To do what ever sex games they wanted to play and plan their wedding.

"So Blaine how are your twenty-three's treating you?" My mom asked over the phone. I'd snuck away from all of us packing my stuff to call my mom. It's seemed like forever since I've called her.

"Their fine mom." She asked the same question every year, except with a different age.

"So Noah's back in town." she stated calmly, but the comment made my heart race and my blood pressure rise.

"How would you know?"

"Well he made me promise not to tell you this, but it's just been to many times! Every year around this time he comes over looking for you." This surprised me since this time of the year was when we all went back to Ohio.

"Really cause' I never see him in Lima."

"I think he stays for two weeks each year. Maybe he just stays with his mother or something. You know to visit her and Sarah." my mother reasons.

What she said just confused me so I told her I had to go pack and got off the phone with her. I was very silent while the five of us packed up my things. We had to hurry, our flights were leaving soon. "Done!" Rachel singsonged.

We all went to the airport and got on our flights. I slept for most of it, but I did wake up once to catch Santana and Brittany sneaking off to go to the bathroom. Once in Ohio we were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Shuester, Quinn, Sam and Joe.

They told us that nobody else was going to get here until Friday, two days from now. So we all went back to the cottage.

Mr. Shue wanted a bigger house when Emma got pregnant, the irony, so he went out and got a cottage. It was about ten minutes away from Lima and it was super big. He apparently has been saving money since he wanted to get the other house with the first Mrs. Shuester.

The house was beautiful in my opinion. It was a six bedrooms, I didn't see why he needed that many but it comes in handy when we all get together, and three bathrooms. And it was only the three of them, Mr. Shue, Emma and Finn. That's what they named their son, after the baby's godfather. Now Emma was pregnant again, with another boy.

Since not all of us could fit in their car Santana and I rented a van for Brittany, Santana, Finn, Rachel, Joe and I. Quinn and Sam were too absorbed in Finn, Quinn has recently gotten the baby fever. I also kinda felt bad for Joe because he was squeezed into the other car. Plus now we could pick up everyone on Friday.

"Every time I see this place it takes my breath away." I sighed as we pulled into their very long driveway. Everyone grunted in agreement and we all got in.

Since Mrs. Pillsbury liked order she gave us a room chart. Well not a chart she just told us what rooms we were going to sleep in. "Okay Blaine your going to be in your normal room with Santana and Brittany." I loved my normal room. It had like a courtey-y feel to it, it even had a bed with a mahogany bed frame.

"Wait don't like four people sleep in the same room?" Santana investigated.

"Oh there will be four people." Emma said sheepishly. We just ignored the weirdness and went to our room. We heard some movement in the walk in closet as put our stuff at our beds. I got the top bunk, and the girls got the big bed.

Curiosity got the best of me so I went over to the closet and opened it. "Oh my god." I gasped as I saw who was inside.

Noah was putting his clothes away in one of the drawers. He looked really good, I mean really good. He looked like he worked out more, his arms were a lot bigger but not too big. He still had his Mohawk and he looked incredibly good in his outfit. It was one of those shirts you wear when you exercise that are like skin tight. And he wore black skinny jeans.

"Oh hey Blaine." I almost fell for him again. I had to mentally yell at myself and remind myself of what he did to me.

"Hello Puck." he smirked at me calling him Puck, before it would have pissed him off but now.

"Blaine come on don't be like that." he said, still smirking. I turned and saw that Brittany and Santana were no where to be found.

"Noah," he looked relieved at that,"What you did to me was too much. I can't just forgive you."

"Can't we just restart?" he asked, he looked a little desperate.

"N-no I-" he cut me off by walking up to me and wrapping me in his arms. I hadn't experienced this much pain since I was eighteen. "Noah I-I can't do this!" I shouted at him and tried to slap him away.

"I will leave right now and never see you again if you answer this one question." he stated and looked down at me. I looked up and nodded my head.

"Do you still have feelings for me." I saw the intensity in his dark brown eyes. His face looked super serious.

AN- Spicy right? What will Blaine say!? Well I mean I know. Review and tell me what you thought and what story you want, plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzz! Luv ya'll!


	22. Chapter 22

AN- .Riso- Thank you. And that is what I plan on doing, but you won't see it in this chapter lol sry. Also Im sorry u said the quick update thing and then I'm like so late on this chapter. It's just on the conversation parts I had to go back to last chapter and keep looking at what they said, and I was like bleeeeeeeeeeeeeh. lol

Bluck4evaz- lol ikr! Poor Terry lol. And lol okay.

I know this chapter took forever to put up sorry bout' tht lol! This chapter is Pucks view on things and Blaine's answers. Yay!

Chapter 22- Puckerman

"I dare you to do ten shots!" shouted a drunk Rory. We snuck some booze into our room, and to celebrate us getting to Nationals we were playing truth or dare. I of course just got a dare and Rory dared me the dare.

"Fucking easy! Like your mom." I joked with the Irish kid. I poured ten shots of Jack Daniels and took my time taking them down. I can handle my liquor, but ten shot's was a little too much and I felt a little little light headed.

"I'm going to go find Blaine!" I slur out as I stumble my way out of the room, followed by wolf whistles. I make my way down to the lobby to wait for him.

"Hey there sexy." the girl from the front desk said. She gave her lips a seductive lick and winked at me. I wanted to tell her I had a boyfriend, but I was just too horny and I couldn't find said boyfriend.

So I got up and walked over to the desk, where she leaned in and kissed me. She reminded me a lot of myself while kissing, she was very hungry for it. Just like I was for Blaine on our first time, crap now I was feeling guilty.

But now I was already over the desk laying on my back as she kissed me. She was lying on me, her hair covering my face now.

"Oh yes!" The girl moans out.

"Oh yeah!" I moan to her, I was too far gone.

"Let's leave these two alone." I hear Santana say, crap this girl needed to stay on me, but I think she still might know it was me. Crap now this girl was now sitting up, when did my hands get behind my head?

I looked over and saw that Santana and Blaine were standing at the desk. Blaine had a terrified look on his face. "I-I" was all he got out before he bolted. Santana ran after him and as I stood up, about to bolt and dropping the girl that was just sitting on me, I yelled his name.

I saw Santana slip into the elevator from down the hall. I ran even faster, trying to catch up to the elevator. I heard Santana sooth Blaine, and I just stopped. I didn't think he really wanted me there, so I slowly walked up to my room and passed out on the couch, ignoring my room mates.

Then at our preformance I swore he really did forgive me, but boy was I wrong. I really didn't even believe in my excuse, but I needed him back. He had become my everything, as much as I hated it.

Then I kept looking at him at graduation. Everytime I looked I looked for forgiveness, but I never caught his eye. So right after the summer after school, I saved all of my pool cleaning money, and I moved to L.A.

I slept on Kurt and Mercades couch for my first few months while I saved more money. I got a few small appearances here and there. Like in How I Met Your Mother I played a background person at a strip club. I mostly played background people, but I got a small role in NCIS where I spoke a little. So my acting career was going okay, I was getting more and more speaking roles. I even tried out for a movie, but they went a 'different' way.

I also cleaned pools on my free time. It helped pay the bills, especially since some of my acting was just you get to be there and you don't get paid. Three years ago Santana and Brittany visited me, they told me they were moving to New York. They also told me about their yearly meetings in Ohio.

I already knew about them, since I was invited the year it started. I did go back each year to see Sarah and Ma. I also went to visit Blaine's mother each year. I didn't want him to know, but I asked her how he was. She didn't mind, even though she knew what I did to her son, and told me what I wanted because she knew I still loved him.

I didn't want to interfere in his life until after he finished college. But this year she told me that he did, so I planned on staying with Will and Emma. I begged them to let me stay in Blaine's room. I got to their house the same day they went to go pick up Blaine and the others from New York.

I heard them get in just as I was finishing up putting my clothes away. I made sure to make noise when I heard them to coming in. I also knew that Blaine was the only one to have enough initiative to check what was in the closet.

So when he opened the door I smiled at him, a very scared looking him. "Oh my god!" He gasped when he saw me smiling there.

"Oh hey Blaine." He was staring at my chest so I gave the two girls a signal to leave, Santana knew I meant the best for Blaine. I already told her my plan over the phone, she said that if I hurt him one more time she would and I quote "That she would fuck me the fuck up."

"Hello Puck." He was as stiff as a board. I knew that he was trying to hurt me, which made me happy. Which in turn made me smile at him.

"Blaine come on don't be like that." I smiled at him, I knew I was getting to him.

"Noah," thank god he's finally using my real name,"What you did too me was to much. I can't just forgive you."

"Can't we just restart?" I asked, I was getting desperate.

"N-no I-" I cut him off. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I leaned down and tried to kiss him. "Noah I-I can't do this." he sobbed, crap now he was crying.

Then I had an amazing idea, "I will leave right now if you answer one question." I didn't ask, I didn't command either I just said it. He looked up at me and blinked, god he was adorable.

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

He just froze and stared up at me, "Y-yes." that was all I needed. I leaned down fully this time and our lips touched. I felt him melt into my kiss, now I was smirking into the kiss.

AN- So what do you think about Pucks POV and Blaines answer. Also tell me the stories you wanna see. Also this story is gunna last longer than planned. I want one more big climax-y type thing so ya! Maybe we will get to 30 chapters! Lol IDK if it will last _**THAT**_ long.


	23. Chapter 23

AN- So my only review after I posted this chapter was a flame, and it was for my first chapter. So I was super sad about that. Also to the Ugh (Guest) if you are reading this Blaine is not so perfect as you can see. Also that maybe Puck is a bully in stories cause' he was a bully in the show so ya. So this one is a filler and a plot chapter, you'll see what I mean. But thanks to those who added me to there fave story list and alert list last chapter, thats what got me writeing lol.

Disclaimer- Don't own glee saddly.

Chapter 23- Anderson

"Y-yes." I whispered and he leaned in. When his lips touched mine I was on cloud nine, I hadn't felt this way since I was eighteen. God being with him is an emotional roller coaster. I melted into his body, before realizeing I was mad at him.

"Wait Noah stop!" I pushed him away.

"But babe." he whined.

"No! I can't just forgive you!" I shouted at him, though I was telling myself more than him. He smirked and kept his hands on my hips.

"So then what are we?"

"Nothing Noah." I wanted to sound strong, but my voice was weak and it cracked. Damn why couldn't I stand up to him.

"Can we at least be friends?"

"No." I want to say yes, but I've spent so much time building a shell for myself. Rachel contacted me once she to got to New York and we moved in with each other. For like the first year of living in New York I only talked to her and my teachers. Then there was this hot guy in my second year and he asked me out.

I didn't see any harm in saying yes so I did. The date was okay, and I had a really fun time. But he never asked me out again, he said I was to closed off and I didn't talk about myself. So I just desided to not date anymore. But I did at least make some friends.

I felt safe when I didn't open up to people. The only person I opened up to was Rachel. Well until Santana and Brittany got there, then I had three people to open up to.

"Why?" he was no longer touching me, now I could think clearer.

"I already said this. What you did was to ba-"

"Dinner's ready!" Emma called into the room. Noah gave me a look, I couldn't read him, as he walked past me and out the door. But he did look a little guilty and sad.

"I'll be right out!" I called out. I put my back agianst the door and slid to the ground, what a cleque thing to do. I took a shakey breath and collected myself. I havn't fallen apart like this since I was eighteen. Wow I keep thinking that!

"Blaine are you okay?" Brittany knocked at the door.

"Yeah." I said quietly, while opening the door. Brittany looked a little worried, I took a look at my watch and saw I've been sitting in my room for ten minutes. I follow her out to the dinning room. The only people that were still eating were Noah, who was picking at his food, Santana, Joe, Quinn and Mrs. Pillsbury.

I sit down, not looking at anyone, and eat my dinner slowly. "Emma can me and Santana borrow the car?" I hear Puck ask, I look up quickly to see that both of them are done. Mrs. Pillsbury says they can and they rush out of the house before anyone can get a word out.

We pulled out some board games and that was the rest of the night. We played Crainium, in which Brittany and I were partners. The other teams were Quinn and Sam, Mr. and Mrs. Shuester and Rachel and Finn. I pulled my group to victory, I did have to give Brittany some of the questions so she doesn't get sad.

Then we played LIFE, Rachel won, and I got second. Brittany got last, she landed on every single thing that had to do with kids and she ended up having the max amount. Right when Brittany and I were going to bed is when our other two roomies got back. We all went to bed, not a word said between any of us.

000

Everyone, besides Emma, was kind of ignoring me. Emma was at my side thw whole day distracting me from this point though. But if I would corner someone they would act all stiff around me. But other than that Thursday was great. Emma had me running around doing a bunch of stuff so by ten I was out like a light.

The next morning the sun woke me up. The sun kind of surprised me and I jumped, which caused me to fall out of my bed. I was so embarresed so it was good that nobody was in my room.

I got dressed slowly not finding a point in rushing today, even though everyone else were getting in today. When I leave my room I see Mrs. Pillsbury sipping tea on the couch. "Morning Blaine!" she says cheerfully.

I smile at her and make myself some coffee. "Emma we are low on milk! I'll go get us some!" I put my coffee in a to-go coffee cup and get into the rented car. I noticed that the other two cars are gone, but I don't let it bother me.

I rush to the nearest gas station and grab a gallon of 2%. "Well hello." purrs the guy at the register. I blush as I realize he's flirting with me. I look up at him and see he has wavy blonde hair, that went just past his ears. He had sky blue eyes and he was kind tanned.

"Hi." I smile back at him.

"What your name?" he asks as he rings up my milk.

"Blaine."

"That's an awesome name, mine is Drew. So do you have plans for tomorrow" he was eyeing me.

"Not that I know of, but I am visiting friends." I grab the milk as he prints out my recipt.

"Well if you change your mind then just give me a call." he writes his number on my recipt and then winks at me as I leave. I get into the car and look down at the recipt, he even put a heart at the end of his name. I know I wasn't dateing Noah, but for some reason I felt guilty as I stashed it in my pocket.

I drove back to the house as fast as I could. Emma was eight months pregnant and I didn't want her to be alone. I was just a scared Sally.

When I got there all of the cars were there now, even an extra one. I was very confused about the extra one, but I rushed in the house so the milk didn't spoil. "Hello?" I called.

My voice echoed just a little bit and I got a little creeped out. I called out again and I heard Emma scream out in the backyard. "Emma!" I ran through the house and bursted through the french doors.

AN- So this isn't my favorite chapter. It's just there lol. It's not very descriptive and very Dialogy, just in my opinion.

So review about what you think bout' the chapter. Also if you want a review of one of my story ideas I will put that in the next chapter if you ask. I also want to appolgize about my keep asking about my next stories. I just want to know what you would rather see.


	24. Chapter 24

AN- Ugh- Lol yeah I got you. It's just I wanted him to be a bully. He and Blaine are tied for my first. I'm sorry I took it that way it just seemed kind of flamey. And everyone's entitled to there own opinion.

Xadamjackson13- Um it would be kinda bad since I don't know anything about cops. Would you prefer a like a sexy one-shot, cuz I got an amazing idea for that. It'll be a song fic.

ThenVinah- Ikr! lol.

Ty for reviews! I feel bad for my other story cuz I'm like all over this one. So I like this one a lot more. Also there is some smutty smut! It kinda jumps around. And for muse for my smut I listened to Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me! and Slave 4 You, both glee version.

Chapter 24- Anderson

"Emma!" I called again once through the doors. I looked around wildly and saw Emma just sitting at the table that was right next to the door. Then I looked over to their field of a backyard and saw my whole old glee club standing there.

Noah stood in the front, with Santana and Rachel just a few feet behind him each on a different side. The rest of them were scattered all around the yard, all had the same smirk on their face.

**(Puck)**

**Please baby can't you see**

**My mind's a burnin' hell**

**I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'**

**My heart apart as well **

He began to walk towards me, the two girls were copying his movements.

**(Puck)**

**Tonight you told me**

**That you ache for something new**

**And some other man is lookin' like something**

**That might be good for you**

He offered me his hand and the girls egged me on with their expresions. So I took it and he pulled me close to his body. I felt electricity rip through my body.

**(Puck)**

**Go on and hold him till the screaming is gone**

**Go on believe him when he tells you**

**Nothing's wrong **

**(All) **

**But I'm the only one**

**(P,R & S)**

**Who'll walk across the fire for you**

**I'm the only one**

**Who'll drown in my desire for you**

**It's only fear that makes you run **

He was wearing the same colone from when we were in high school. He spun me around the yard, I caught a few faces which all smiled brightly at the two of us. "Will you take me back yet." he whispered, but didn't let me answer as he began to sing again.

**(P)**

**The demons that you're hiding from**

**When all your promises are gone**

**I'm the only one**

**(R & S)**

**Please baby can't you see**

**I'm trying to explain**

**I've been here before and I'm locking the door**

**And I'm not going back again **

**(Puck)**

**Him eyes and arms and skin won't make**

**It go away**

**You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow**

**That holds you down today **

"I don't know you're not being very convinsing." I smiled at him.

**(All)**

**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone**

**Go on believe her when she tells you**

**Nothing's wrong**

**But I'm the only one **

**(P, S, R and Brittany)**

**Who'll walk across the fire for you**

**I'm the only one**

**Who'll drown in my desire for you**

**It's only fear that makes you run**

**The demons that you're hiding from**

**When all your promises are gone **

**(All, Puck Belting)**

**I'm the only one**

Puck dipped me and stared into my eyes. I could see that his brown eyes were searching for an answer. I looked around and saw everyone was stareing at me. I start to stand and he stood with me, with his hands now on my sides. "No." I said flatly.

Everyone gapped me and Rachel even gave an over exagurated gasp. "I'm just kidding!" I exclaimed as I smashed Noah's lips with mine.

Everyone either cheered or clapped. Noah tryed to get me to open my mouth, but I wouldn't infront of everyone. I pulled back and whispered "But you better take me on a date." he smiled at me and nodded.

000

So he took me to the same Breadsticks that we went to on our first date. He ordered spegetti, again, and I got the same soup just because. This date was pretty much like the first one, he even wore the same thing.

"You know nobody can resist Puckzilla. And I'm not just talking about myself." he smiled at me in the car.

"Well I bet I could." I smiled back. He let out a loud laugh as we pulled into the long drive way.

"You know I rented out our room." He said as we walked to the door.

"What?"

"I payed Santana and Brittany to not sleep in our room tonight. Just so we could do the deed."

"Doing the deed is losing one's virginity. I have already lost it." I smiled at him.

"Fine. So we can fuck." he opened the door, I rolled my eyes at him. He sprinted to our room as I walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I slowly made my way back to the bedroom.

I opened the door to find Noah laying naked in bed. He was laying on his side with his hand holding his head up. It was hard not to notice that Puckzilla was excited to see me. "Well isn't this a treat for you?" he asked. I couldn't help it, I just busted out laughing.

"That's the move your going to go with? The naked man!" I continued to laugh as he got up. He put his hands around my back and and pulled me against him. He shoved his tounge down my throat when I let out a surprised gasp at his . . . well you know.

"To much cloths." Noah moaned as he worked on my neck and my pants. Once my pants were off he realized I had on no underwear.

"Commando?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you?" I moan as he laid me on the bed. He kissed up my chest, ripping of my shirt. Leaveing a path of fire up my chest. Now he was all over my neck rocking against me.

"Oh my Noah!" I moan watonly.

"This might hurt a little." he whispered, I knew what he was going to do so I just nodded my head. He slowly worked his first finger in and like he predicted it did hurt a little. But soon I began to rock against Puckzilla and his finger.

Soon he had all three fingers in me and I didn't know what to do. I layed there as he moved his fingers around and slammeded himself against me. I just shouted profanities and moaned very loudly, ignoring the other people in the house. "Oh right there Noah!" I shouted, I grab the back of his neck with one hand and ran my other hand through his hair.

He suddenly took all of his fingers out and I whimpered a little. He got himself positioned and slowly slid into me. "Oh my god yes!" I hissed out when he was all the way in. His head was all the way back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh my god Noah! Just move!" I shouted at him. He looked down at me as he worked his way in and out. He was letting out pants, that were gradually getting faster, and his eyes looked black with full blown lust.

I rocked back against him and he moved faster. "Noah your so big!" I screamed as I hit my climax.

"Oh babe I'm cumming." he hissed seconds later. He gave a little shutter and fell on top of me. He would have crushed me if he didn't prop himself up just a milisecond before falling me.

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed him.

000

"Blaine last night that was fucking hot!" Santana said. I blushed furiously due to the fact that I was sitting at the dinning room table and everyone was eating breakfast.

"Santana!" Emma shrieked at the girl, covering her son's ears.

"Oh come on! Why cover his ears I'm sure he heard them having sex last night!" Santana threw he arms in the air. Shit, I forgot about him. Santana turned back to me and handed me five dollars. "I just wanted to pay you for the live sex show." she winked at me.

"I'll put that in your wallet for you." Noah volunteered. Could I not get a word out?

"It's in my pants pocket!" I called after him as he rushed out of the room. I knew why he left, all of the guys were stareing at us aquardly and Santana was being very snoopy about last night.

"The fuck Blaine!" I heard Noah yell, Emma let out a squeal and covered her sons ears.

AN- You guys already know the review stuff lol so ya, all that.

This story is coming to an end this is our last climax. Lol get it cuz of sex scene. Oh and the reason Blaine is all like "my . . . well you know." Is cuz he's like aquard about sex and stuff. If it was Noah POV then it would be all like "Then I shoved my dick balh balh blah." and "I jizzed all over the place!" so ya.


	25. Chapter 25

AN-XadamJackson13- Ty. I liked writeing the no part cuz I was like Lol ya! and kk I'll start that soon.

TheVinah- Oh but more Drew lol.

Guest- Ty. Ikr I wanted to have stuff from the beggining.

Okay so this will be the last fight. Will they last through it or will they break up again?! LOL ik and you will find out soon enough.

Chapter 25- Anderson

Emma rushed Finn out the door, with Mr. Shuester close behind her. Wow what a great teacher. "I think we should leave." Mike said. He slowly got up from his chair and exited the room with Quinn, Tina, Sugar, Mercades, Joe, Rory and Sam behind him. I looked around the room, confused, at Brittany, Santana, Finn, Rachel and Kurt.

Puck stormed into the room holding a small piece of white paper. He looked furious, his eyes were dark and he was letting out little puffs. "Do you think _**this**_," he waved the little paper around,"is fucking funny?"

"I don't know what that is." now I was standing, Santana at my side. He put the little paper in my hands, his nostrils were flaring. He looked kinda hot, but I couldn't think about this right now.

I looked down at the paper and saw Drew's phone number and the little hearts. "Oh this is noth-" I started.

"Don't you even give me a fucking fake excuse!"

"Noah this is not what you thi-"

"You're mad that I cheated on you when we were first going out so you're doing the same fucking thing to me!" Noah yelled at me.

"N-Noah it's not that!" I yelled back.

"Should we leave." Finn asked timidly.

"No! I want people to see this!" Noah was now pointing at Finn.

"I-I was just picking up mil-"

"Where did you meet him?" he questioned.

"I-I was just explaining that I went out to get milk and he flirted with-" but I stopped myself.

"This happened before we started to go out so you don't have a right to be mad!" I started to yell at him.

"Then why did you keep the number?" he yelled back.

"I forgot to throw it out because right when I got home you did your little performance and then I just forgot to throw it away!" I was fighting back tears.

"Oh why don't you just go cut about it!" Noah shouted at me, it didn't make sense from what I just said but it still hurt. Santana became rigid next to me, Rachel and Kurt let out gasps and Brittany and Finn looked shocked. I couldn't hold in the flood gates when he said that. I let a choked sob and looked away.

"Wait babe I'm sorry I was just jealous." he walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around me, like he always does.

I smacked him across the face as hard as I could. "No Noah! I really thought this time it would work out, but-" I let out another sob and I couldn't continue.

"I was just mad come on." wow he was bipolar.

"Can I just add something." I hear Rachel pipe up. If she really solves this this quick, it would be like our quickest fight.

"Sure." Noah says, he tightens his grip on me. As mad as I am with him, I felt secure and safe pressed against him.

"Blaine even though Noah can be a pain in the ass," Rachel started.

"Literally!" laughed out Santana.

"I've never seen you happier than when you're with him. And Noah you need to stop being so possesive and angry. He wasn't even dating you at the time and your exploding. Blaine brinks out the best in you and if you lose him again I think you'll be an empty shell or something." Rachel explained. Sometime in the middle of her speech I stopped crying, but stayed against my boyfriends broad chest.

A moment went by until someone said something. And that someone was Puck, "And?" he asked the Jewish girl.

"Oh that's it." I looked back and she smiled brightly at the two of us. I blinked back at her and gave her a small smile, showing her my appreciation.

"So Blaine do you forgive me. I really am sorry." I really didn't know how I felt. I was still pretty cut up (AN- haha get it! Oh I'm horrible!) about his comment, but I did still love him and I knew he was just angry and thought that I was cheating on him.

"I don't know." I stated the truth.

"Could you guys leave?" Noah looked at all the others, who were all gaping at me just like when I said no to him the other day. Brittany responded for the whole group by saying yes.

Once they were all gone Noah turned back to me. "Babe what do you me you don't know?" he asked, searching my face for an answer.

"You have your own free will and you said that comment. I know you're sorry for it, but you brought it up. But I want to forgive you." I said the last part like a question, silently asking for him to give me a reason why I should forgive him.

"Blaine come on. I was just angry-"

"That's no reason to say something like that!" I shouted at him.

"I was just that mad because I love you too much."

I took a deep breath and bit my lip. "Fine, but if you give me any reason to break up with you I swear to god I will and I won't look back. And you're on probation, so like no sex and stuff." I whispered into his chest, this was not a good way to start the day.

"Thank you so much I swear. That. You. Will. Never. Regret. This." He finished each sentence with a kiss.

"Thank you Jesus!" I heard Santana shout as she walked into the room. I wasn't really surprised that she was eavesdropping on our conversation.

000

So we all settled down to eat breakfast and it was a very quiet one. After breakfast we went into the backyard and played touch football. I was on Noah's team with Mike, Tina, Quinn and Rachel. The other team was Finn, Sam, Rory, Joe, Santana and Sugar. Sugar didn't want to screw up her hair or cloths so she kind of stayed away from people. When we said football Rory thought we were playing soccer, I still don't know how he hasn't remembered the difference. And Joe didn't want to hurt anyone so it was basically just three against six. So guess who won.

Then we ate dinner and I was asked a question that made everyone stop. "So Blaine is Puck moving in with you or you with him?" Brittany asked, while she was scooping up some Mac and Cheese.

"Uh." the two of us looked at each other.

"Well Blaine just graduated from NYADA so I was thinking he could try his luck on Broadway. They have acting jobs in New York so I'm going there with him." Noah grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Brittany mumbled something, or maybe she said something, I was too focused on how sweet Noah was being.

He was giving up all his pool clients and his home to go across the country, again. To live with me, and I don't even have a place to live yet. And now both of us don't have jobs, but I do have my savings. I really hoped he did to, because we needed a down payment.

"Blaine?" Santana asked.

"What?" and everybody bursted out laughing. I didn't get it so of course I didn't laugh with them. The rest of dinner was filled with laughter and jokes. Brittany and Santana let us switch beds with them. So now Noah and I were laying in a queen sized bed. While he tried to get into my pants.

"No Noah." I hissed, but he was persistent.

"M-meet me out in my car." I moaned when he rubbed himself against me. He smirked as I got out of bed and rushed out into my car and turned the heat on. I sat out there for a few minutes until Noah came out. I climbed into the back as he opened the door and got in.

I lay down as he worked on my neck. "Thought you said no sex." he bit my earlobe lightly.

"Oh! J-just shut up and let's do this!" I moan as I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He smiled at his and our make-out session got more heated.

AN- Yay everthing is all happy again! And they went on a date and Noah's moving to New York!

So the review stuff ya. Do the story vote and what you thought. Next chapter is the last saddly :,) .


	26. Chapter 26

AN- Bluck4evaz- Ik I'm sad too. And okay that will be in the end of the chapter.

Okay so this jumps and there will be two flash backs for two important events. Okay so this was supposed to go up on the 31st, but my parents took my laptop because I didn't empty the dishwasher. I really wanted to finish this story before school started for me but ya. I wonder what they are going to do next year when I leave.

Disclaimer- I don't own glee.

Chapter 26- Anderson

So for the rest of the week Noah and I were inseperable. So when it ended and he had to go back to L.A to get his things it was kinda hard to be away from him. But I had to find a house, so I was pretty distracted. When he did get here, about a week after I got the house, everything was good and happy.

So the next year, on our trip to Ohio, he proposed to me. And being a glee club proposal there was singing. He sang The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face, with the same people singing at the same times, while twirling me around the Schuesters backyard. I of course said yes and we started to plan the wedding.

Well mostly Rachel, Santana and I. Brittany tried to help but her plans weren't even plausable. Noah got a contract, right after he proposed, on Saturday Night Live as a fetured guest. I had taken a break from broadway, I had resently stared in Westside story and Wicked, to plan the wedding.

So one year later insted of going to Ohio everyone went to New York. Santana was made my maid of honor, to Rachel's anger. Rachel, Brittany, Mercades and Tina were all of Blaine's bride's maid's. Puck's best man was Finn, shocker, and his groom's men were Sam, Mike, Will and Kurt, on my request.

_I walked down the isle, in my white suit, smiling shyly at my wedding guests. My arm was locked with Will's, seeing as how my father hated me. The tree's were draped with white streamers and shiny lights. I wanted an outside wedding, as cleque as that was. _

_Noah was smiling brightly at me, just fifteen meters away from me. All of the groom's men wore a normal black suit with a pink tie, Kurt refused to go out without it. My bride's maids all wore a different colored version of the same dress. It was a one strapped and had that two layer thing at the bottom, were one side ended before the other one and the longest over lapped one. Santana wore red, shocker again, Rachel wore golden, for being the star she is, Brittany wore a pretty green, it made her eyes pop, Tina wore dark purple, she was still a little into her goth thing, and Mercades wore blue, because that's the one she wanted._

_"The two to be wed have written there own vows." spoke the guy. (AN-I completely forgot what the hell this guy is called lol sry)_

_"Blaine before we started to go out I was a half. And damn proud of it! But you are everything I'm not. In a way my other half and when we were together I was whole. Well when we broke up that took half of me away and I felt lower than dirt. But then when I got you back I was whole again. And that made everything great again." Noah stared deep into my eyes as he finished. _

_"N-Noah," I took a shakey breath,"You are one of the most stubborn, smart-ass, jelous pain in the ass I've ever met." Santana let out a cheer. _

_I continued with "But for some reason I fell in love with you. At some points in my life I've really regretted falling for you. Then at others I couldn't be happier that I was with you. But I know that marrying is the right thing to do, because I love you and thats all we need."_

_"Put the ring on your husbands finger." I pulled the ring from my pocket and slipped it on Noah's finger and then he did the same. _

_"You may now kiss the catcher." I choked on my spit and Noah let out a chuckle and leaned down. Just like all of our kisses I got goose bumps. It wasn't until he pulled away I heard the clapping and cheering._

So after our honeymoon, in Puerto Rico, I came back and stared in another musical that had resently made it's way to broadway. It was about Harry Potter and it's music was written by a guy named Darren Criss, who also played Harry Potter. But he moved on to do some TV show so they had an opening.

Rachel was then playing in Wicked, and Brittany and Santana were both in Ma Ma Mia. So life was good for all of us in New York.

Once Rachel and Finn both had there first kid, when we all were twenty-nine, Noah got promoted to Main cast. Her name was Barbra Patty Hudson, and she soon became the joy of our group. Noah even got her to be used in one of the skits he was in, to Rachel's delight since she was convinced her daughter was now in show biz.

Noah got his first movie deal when he was thirty-one, it was a romantic comedy. He didn't like the guy he was fake likeing so he got the people to let me in. So our first movie was with each other.

So for the next few years Noah did an ocassional movie and stayed on Saturday Night Live. But once we hit thirty-five I wanted a child, so Noah didn't renew his contract with NBC. Then we had to deside who we wanted to carry our child, because Noah wanted it to be his.

_"So who do you want?" Noah asked throwing the files onto our coffee table. _

_"I don't know I can't really pick one. I don't really like any of them that much." I sighed. I curled up in his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. _

_"Hey fuckers!" Santana barged into our house, she's been really happy lately since she got her second record deal. Brittany walked in right right behind her._

_"Hi Sanny!" I smiled at her. She plopped herself onto the recliner and looked at the papers on the table. "Nobody good enough for Noah's little swimmers?" she made a joke but she was no longer smileing. Brittany shoved her way into the chair to sit next to Santana. _

_"No I can't find anyone that I want to carry my baby." I looked over at her. _

_"I have an idea!" Brittany exclaimed._

_"What is it?" Noah perked up._

_"Why doesn't Santana have your kid. She's been wanting one lately and since you two have had sex before so there won't be surprises." Brittany said brightly._

_"Two things Brittany. One I think that's a great idea. And two there not going to be having sex." I sat up. It was perfect, I trusted Santana and Noah and her would make a really cute baby. _

So a week later Santana was injected with Noah's little swimmers. And a month later Santana took a pregnancy test and it was positive. Then when we went to the aultrasound and it turned out that Santana was having twins. So to our joy both couples were going to get a child. Which was super good, because if we were only having one I don't see how that solved the problem of Santana wanting a child.

So I stayed home with Noah Cooper Puckerman Jr. for the first two years of his life, then when he went into Pre-K I went back onto Broadway, playing Harry Potter in A Very Potter Sequel. Noah was then on a show on ABC. It was about a gay cop in New York, it was a comedy so it never got to serious.

Rachel was still going strong on Broadway and Finn got a few movie roles, nothing major. Barbra was now in Elementry School, winning ever Talent Show and competition she could. Both Santana and Brittany were making anouther album, they were flying of the shelves.

Live continued like that till we all retired. Noah ended up marrying a beautiful girl and they had a few kids, he grew up to be a very acomplished Dentist. Barbra ended up on broadway just like her mother. Phoebe, Santana's daughter, married some guy and moved to Calafornia and became a succsessful dancer.

One of the many leasons I taught my son was that sometimes love hurts (LOL! I needed a corny joke!), but in the end it's worth it.

AN- It's over. I don't like how I ended it, I just didn't know how I should so there we go a corny line lol. Over all I'm proud of my story even though sometimes I kind of hated some chapters. Yet again thank you to every single one of you who reviewed, favorited and added to there alert lists this story. This is my first story ever that I have finished, and I'm very proud of it, usually get half way and just quit. But because of all of you I didn't give up. (Okay so this next part is gunna be what I would put for a summary for my next stories. So if you don't want to read those skip to the bottom for my last little tid bit and review plz!)

**Zombie- Blaine was having a sleep over with his three bestfriends Santana, Brittany and Rachel when a zombie breaks into his house. Now there trapped in a town with zombies and a few other surviors. But there at the mall and Blaine lives across town. (Noah won't be in till later) Bluck, Brittana, Finnchel.**

**Big Brother- Fallow the sixteen contestents throught the Big Brother house and vote for who you want to win. You will get to vote for who you want to leave each week. Bluck, Blellie, Tike and Brittana friendship (Maybe relationship later)**

**Glee Project- Nellie just moved to Lima, Ohio from Tacoma, Washington. Join her through her Jorneys at McKinnley High. Two years after season three. Blellie, Sury, Chaylin and couples from the show mentioned. **

**Friends- Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Rachel, Blaine, Brittany, Noah, Santana and Finn were the friends from friends. Well this is them being them. This story will fallow most epesodes. But some things that happens to one charecter may happen to anouther in this story. Bluck, Brittana and Finchel. **

**Bully story- Blaine moved to a rural area in Ohio from California. He was proud of being gay and had no insecurities in Cali. But when Blaine openly tells people about being gay he begins to get bullied by the football team, and there leader is Noah Puckerman. Evenchual Bluck, Finchel and Brittana friendship.**

**Plane crash- Blaine and Kurt were planning on having a super fun vacation in Spain after they graduated from Highschool. Little did they know there plane was going down. Now the survivors must survive on the island. Bluck, Brittana, Finchel, Tike, Klaine friendship and one sided Klaine. **

**Harry Potter- Blaine Potter was sorted into Ravenclaw when he went to Hogwarts. Folow Blaine through his fifth year of Hogwarts, and his O.W.L's tests. Add a bit of Romance and an eighth Hocroax and it might not be as fun as Blaine thought it would be. Bluck, Brittana, Finchel, Sury, Tike and Kurtofsky. **

So Bluck4evaz there you go if you wanna change. If anyone else is reading this pick your top favorite two, Maybe three I might add another to work on maybe. So ya. Also tell me what you thought of this chapter and the story over all. I will still read all reviews and put them in my next stories.


End file.
